Destiny High
by xAthrunxCagallix
Summary: Pairings : AxC, KxL, DxM, SxL.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Kira's Twin Sister

"Athrun, here!" Kira shouted and waved to Athrun.

Athrun walked quickly to Kira and sat down on a chair opposite Kira.

He shouted at Kira, " What do you think you are doing by shouting out my first name?!"

All the girls turned around to look at Athrun. When they saw Athrun, all the girls shouted, " Athrun Zala!" And all of them crowded around Athrun.

Kira was laughing at Athrun. Athrun shouted, " Kira! You are going to get it from me!"

Kira didn't hear what Athrun had said as his voice was covered by all the girls' screams and shouts.

Suddenly, a blonde haired girl came forward and shouted, "What's going on here?!"

Kira turned around and saw his twin sister, Cagalli. Kira was glad to see Cagalli as he knew that Cagalli would be able to get rid of all the girls that were surrounding Athrun.

Kira told Cagalli, " Cagalli, my best friend is over there, being surrounded by girls. Can you help to get rid of all the girls?"

Cagalli groaned, " Why is your best friend surrounded by girls?! Is he really that handsome that all the girls would die for him?!" Cagalli walked over to the crowd and pulled away all the girls. In the middle of the crowd stood a handsome young man.

Cagalli thought to herself, " Wow, he is so handsome! Blue hair and emerald green eyes."

Cagalli swept away all the thoughts and asked, " You are Kira's best friend?" Athrun nodded his head. Cagalli beckoned Athrun and Kira to go with her.

Cagalli told them, " We are going to the park."

They found a bench in the park, and all three of them sat on it. Kira broke the silence by introducing each other, " Athrun, this is my twin sister. Her name is Cagalli Yula Athha. Cagalli, this is my best friend. His name is Athrun Zala."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- New Friends

Athrun looked at Cagalli, then at Kira. He cleared his throat and asked in a most polite way, " Kira Yamato, why didn't you tell me that you have a twin sister?"

Kira opened his mouth to answer, but his twin sister answered the question for him.

"Excuse me, Mr Zala. I will help my brother answer this question. We only just knew that we are siblings." Cagalli answered.

Athrun replied, " Oh, ok. And please call me Athrun, Ms Athha."

Cagalli looked at him and said, " Just call me Cagalli. And Kira, why did you call me here?"

Kira answered, " Oh, I want both of you to know each other. And Cagalli, which school are you going?"

Cagalli smiled and replied, " Oh, I am going to Destiny High. Are both of you in Destiny High too?"

Athrun and Kira replied together, " Yes." Cagalli laughed when both of them answered together.

Kira asked Cagalli, " So, where are you staying now?" Cagalli paused for a bit before answering, " I have no place to stay currently, so Kira, you mind if I move in to your house?"

Kira said and wrote down his address on Cagalli's hand, " Of course not! You are welcome to move in anytime." Cagalli nodded her head and said, " Thanks! I better go pack my luggage. I will be seeing you later, Kira! Bye, Athrun!"

As Cagalli stood up to leave, Athrun realized that Cagalli was dressed up like a boy. Athrun thought to himself, " She sure looks like a boy."

Kira told Athrun, " Let's go back home. Cagalli will be there with her luggage soon."

Athrun nodded and both of them walked home, discussing about Cagalli.

"Ding dong!" The doorbell rang. Cagalli was outside Kira's home, waiting for the door to open. Cagalli was shocked when she saw a guy with silver hair opening the door.

The silver hair guy asked, " May I know what a young boy is doing here in the middle of the night?"

Cagalli retorted, " Shut up. I am a girl! And may I know what you are doing in my brother's home?"

The silver hair guy sneered, " Oh, you are a girl?"

Before Cagalli could answer, Kira shouted from the kitchen, " What's going on? If Cagalli is there, come in."

Cagalli pushed away the silver hair guy and walked into the house. "Kira, how many people are there living in your house?"

Kira replied, as he walked into the living room, "Not much. There are four guys and including you, there would be five people."

Cagalli shouted at Kira, "What?! Four guys?!"

Kira replied, " Yea, four guys. There are me, Athrun, Yzak and Dearka."

Cagalli said, " So, is there any room for me to stay in?" Kira replied immediately, " Of course! But let me introduce you to my friends first."

Kira pointed to the silver hair guy and said, " That is Yzak." Then he shouted, " Dearka, where are you?"

Dearka walked out of the bathroom and waved to Cagalli, " Hi, I am Dearka."

Cagalli gave a faint smile and said, " Hi everybody. I am Cagalli." Before Kira could tell Cagalli where her room was, Athrun came out of his room and said, " Hey, Cagalli!"

Cagalli waved to Athrun and said, " Hi, Athrun. So, we are all friends?"

Athrun, Dearka, Yzak and Kira replied together, " Of course we are!" All of them laughed and Kira then led Cagalli to her new room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Chaos

"Wow! This room is much bigger than the hotel's room! But it is not as large as mine." Cagalli exclaimed.

"Of course it is not as big as your own room. You are the..." before Kira could continue, Cagalli cut in, " I am the only daughter, that's why my dad gave me a big room!"

Athrun, Dearka and Yzak laughed. Then Yzak asked, " Erm… Cagalli? What's your full name? Mine is Yzak Joule."

Cagalli opened her mouth, but was cut short by Athrun, " Her name is Cagalli Yula Athha." Cagalli glared at Athrun and raised her fist. Athrun could not understand what he had done wrongly.

Upon hearing what Athrun had said, Yzak and Dearka gasped. Kira slapped his forehead. Yzak stammered, " Cagalli… Yula Athha? Aren't you the… the Princess of Orb?"

Athrun then realized what he had did. Cagalli had wanted to cover her identity, but he ruined the plan. Cagalli hissed at Athrun, " Look at what you have done!"

Cagalli flashed her best smile and said, " Yes, I am the Princess Of Orb. But, I do not need any special privileges. And please treat me like a normal friend."

Dearka laughed and said, " Wow! Two special people in our house!" Cagalli looked at Dearka with a puzzled look and asked him, " What do you mean?"

Dearka and Yzak looked shocked. Yzak asked, " What?! You mean you don't know?" Cagalli hit Yzak on the head and said, " Of course I don't know! What are you talking about?!"

Yzak tried to hit Cagalli back on her head, but Cagalli was too quick for him and Yzak suffered another hit on the head. Dearka laughed and said, " Ms Cagalli, I would be very thankful to you if you would stop hitting my friend."

Cagalli glared at Dearka and asked, " I would, if you would tell me what you meant." Dearka glanced at Athrun and said, " Well, he is the son of Patrick Zala."

Cagalli pondered, " Patrick Zala? Zala? Athrun Zala?" Cagalli looked at Athrun and said, " You mean Athrun is the son of Patrick Zala?" Athrun looked down and nodded his head.

Cagalli exclaimed, " No wonder all the girls surrounded you just now!" Upon hearing this, Yzak and Dearka looked very interested. Both of them asked, " Tell us what happened."

Cagalli looked at Athrun and saw that he was embarrassed. She did not want to embarrass Athrun anymore, so she said, " No. I am getting tired now. Time for bed!" Cagalli walked over to Athrun and whispered, " I am sorry." Athrun looked up at her and said, " Good night."

Dearka and Yzak pestered Kira to tell them what had happened since Kira was Cagalli's twin brother and Athrun's best friend. Kira just shooed them away and went back to his room.

Meanwhile, Cagalli was shooing Dearka and Yzak back to their room. Athrun came over and said, " Dearka and Yzak, please get out now. This is a lady's room." Yzak grumbled while Dearka attempted to attack Athrun. Athrun saw what was coming and dodged Dearka's attack.

Cagalli shouted, " Athrun, great dodge!" Kira stomped into the room and said, " Hey, what's going on? Hey, Dearka! Stop that! Don't attack Athrun! I can charge you with assault. And this is Cagalli's room, what are you all doing here?"

Yzak said, " Dearka attacked Athrun first." Dearka shook his head and pointed at Yzak, " He asked me to attack Athrun!" Cagalli shouted, " Liar! Dearka is a liar!"

Dearka was dumbfounded. Kira took the chance and pointed at Dearka, " Mr Dearka Elthman, you are caught lying!" After Kira finished speaking, he pulled Dearka by the ear and pulled him out of Cagalli's room.

Yzak followed Dearka out of the room as he did not want the same outcome as Dearka. Athrun smiled at Cagalli and Cagalli blushed. Athrun said, " You look nice when you are blushing." Cagalli raised her fist and hit Athrun on the head. Athrun caught Cagalli by the hand and stopped her from hitting him.

He told her, " That chaos has stopped. Now it is time for bed. You will be going to Destiny High tomorrow. So, sleep well and goodnight!" Athrun walked out of the room, leaving Cagalli alone in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Two Lacus?

Kira looked at the clock and ran to Cagalli's room, waking Cagalli up. Cagalli mumbled, " Let me sleep a bit longer." Kira browsed through his mind and remembered something which Cagalli's father had told him.

Kira climbed into bed beside Cagalli. Cagalli turned around and felt someone beside her. She shouted, " Who is beside me?! Get lost now or prepare to face my fist!" Kira clambered out of Cagalli's bed quickly.

Kira smiled, " Hmm… The information your father had given me is useful. Now, you are awake. Go and take a shower. We will be going to school soon."

Cagalli grumbled and proceeded to the bathroom in her room. Kira walked out of the room to prepare breakfast.

Athrun was in the living room, reading the newspaper. He asked Kira, " You managed to wake her up?" Kira nodded.

After a few minutes, Cagalli walked out of her room, wearing a red top and a pair of black pants.

Yzak walked out of his room and nearly bumped into Cagalli. Cagalli faced Yzak and shouted right in his face, " Watch where you are going!"

Yzak tried to calm Cagalli, " Cagalli, you look nice like this. And sorry."

Cagalli shouted right back in Yzak's face again, " Shut up! Don't try to calm me or you will get it."

Yzak acted pitifully and asked, " Why?" Cagalli said, " Because looking at your face makes me more angrier!"

Dearka walked out of his room in his Ultraman pyjamas. When the four of them saw what Dearka was wearing, all of them laughed.

Yzak managed to speak a sentence before laughing, " Wow, Dearka! I didn't know you have an Ultraman pyjamas. And since when did you become so childish?"

Dearka looked down at himself and blushed. Kira then raised his hands to signal everybody to shut up.

Kira shouted, " It is almost time for school. Athrun and Cagalli, come and have some breakfast. Dearka and Yzak, go and have a bath now!"

Cagalli told Kira, " Kira, I didn't know you have such a bad temper." Kira smiled and replied, " It's nothing compared to yours." Cagalli hissed at Kira, " Shut up!" Athrun, Dearka and Yzak laughed. Cagalli shouted, " Athrun, eat your breakfast. Dearka and Yzak, what are you still doing there? Go and have a bath!"

Both Yzak and Dearka grumbled and proceeded back to their room to have a bath. Meanwhile, Athrun told Cagalli, " I will be introducing you to some of my friends at school. You will be pleased to meet them."

Cagalli nodded her head and asked Kira, " How are we going to get to the school?" Kira munched his bread and replied, " Normally, I will drive them to school. But since there is one more person, I guess you have to go to school with Athrun."

Cagalli pouted and asked, " Why can't I go to school in your car?" Athrun replied for Kira, " Normally, Kira also drive his girlfriend to school."

Cagalli almost choked on her milk, " Girlfriend? Kira, you have a girlfriend? Who is she?"

Kira blushed as he nodded his head. Athrun said, " You will know her later. I was planning to introduce her to you."

After he finished speaking, he wiped his mouth with a tissue paper and asked, " Cagalli, have you finished your breakfast?"

Cagalli nodded her head, and Athrun said, " Ok, we will go to school first. Kira, goodbye! See you later." Athrun and Cagalli waved at Kira before they left.

After Athrun and Cagalli had left, Yzak and Dearka came out of their room. Kira said, " No breakfast for both of you. Let's go to school now."

Yzak and Dearka grumbled, but they went with Kira. Meanwhile, Cagalli was in Athrun's car, she exclaimed, " Wow, this is a new car! Do you normally use your car?"

Athrun replied, " Not much." Cagalli nodded her head. Silence came after Cagalli nodded her head. Athrun broke the silence by saying, " We have reached the school."

Cagalli walked out of the car, followed by Athrun. As soon as Athrun walked out of his car, almost all the girls ran towards him. Athrun shouted, " Ahh! Help me, Cagalli!"

Cagalli nodded her head and stood infront of Athrun. She whispered into his ear, "You just keep quiet later."

When all the girls came, they were looking angrily at Cagalli. One of the girls stepped forward. This girl had long hair, which was pink, and a star clip on her hair. She glared at Cagalli and said, " Hey you! Why are you hiding Athrun? Athrun is mine!"

Cagalli shouted, " First of all, my name is Cagalli, not hey you. Second, I am helping Athrun, not hiding. Third, Athrun is not yours."

The girl shouted, " I don't care. If you don't hand over Athrun, be prepared to face the fans of Athrun."

Cagalli replied, " No, you should be prepared to face me." When she finished her sentence, she walked over to the group of girls and pushed all of them aside. All the girls fell on the floor with a loud thud.

Cagalli took Athrun's hand and walked over to Kira. Kira had just arrived at school. Cagalli walked over, " Kira, where's your girlfriend?" Kira smiled and a girl with long hair walked out of the car.

Cagalli was shocked. Kira's girlfriend had pink hair too! The girl smiled at Cagalli and said, " Hi. I am Lacus Clyne." Cagalli replied with a smile, " Hi, I am Cagalli. Mind if I ask you something?"

Lacus said, " I have heard a lot of information about you from Kira. Yes, what is it that you want to ask me?" Cagalli cleared her throat and said, " There's a girl who looks like you. Is she your sister?"

Lacus smiled, " Oh, you mean Meer? She is not my sister. She was a crazy fan of mine and so she dyed her hair pink to look like me." Cagalli replied, " Oh, I see. So, let's go to school now."

All of them laughed and told Cagalli, " We are at school now!" Cagalli realized her mistake and laughed. Cagalli told them, " I am in Ms Murrue Ramius 's class. Anyone of you in her class?"

All of them said together, " We all are!" And all of them, including Cagalli, laughed. Athrun said, " Let's go now." All of them led Cagalli to her new class.

As they walked to the classroom, all of them took turns to tell Cagalli about their class. When they reached the class, they could hear people chatting in the class. And they knew that Ms Murrue had not arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Another new classmate

All of them walked into the class to see a group of pupils surrounding a blonde hair girl. They walked in, curious to find out who the new girl was.

Just as they were about to join the crowd, Ms Murrue came into the class. She said, ⌠ All pupils, please get back to your seats!■ All the pupils rushed back to their seats immediately.

Ms Murrue said, ⌠ Today is the start of August. And, we have two new pupils in our class. Let▓s welcome Ms Cagalli and Ms Stellar.■ All the pupils clapped, but Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Yzak and Dearka clapped the loudest.

Cagalli stood up and waved, ⌠ Hello, I am Cagalli.■ The blonde hair girl stood up and said shyly, ⌠ Hi, I am Stellar.■ Ms Murrue signaled the girls to sit down.

Ms Murrue then continued, ⌠ Everybody, please stand up. As this is the start of August, we will rearrange your seats.■ Everybody was excited to know who their new partner was.

After a few minutes of arranging, all pupils had been seated. Kira sat next to Lacus; Dearka sat next to a girl called Miriallia; Athrun sat next to Cagalli; Yzak sat next to a girl called Lunamaria; Stellar sat next to a guy called Shinn.

Ms Murrue said, ⌠ Athrun and Shinn, both of you will be the buddy of Cagalli and Stellar respectively.■

Just as she finished her sentence, the bell rang. Ms Murrue let the pupils off for break. Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Dearka and Yzak went to the canteen to have a break.

Cagalli turned to Athrun and asked him, ⌠ You said that you are going to introduce me to your friends.■ Athrun nodded his head and signaled a few pupils to come.

Athrun pointed to a black hair guy, ⌠ That▓s Shinn.■ Kira pointed to another girl, ⌠ That▓s Lunamaria. You can call her Luna. She is Shinn▓s girlfriend.■ Dearka then pointed to a girl beside him, ⌠ She is my girlfriend. Her name is Miriallia. You can call her Mir.■

Mir and Luna said, ⌠ Hi, Cagalli.■ Shinn had wanted to say hi to Cagalli, but Stellar came and pulled him away. Luna looked a bit jealous. But Luna became happy again when her sister, Meyrin, came.

Meyrin introduced herself, ⌠ Hi, Cagalli. I am Meyrin. I am Luna▓s sister. I am 2 years younger than all of you.■ Cagalli replied her with a smile, ⌠ Hi. Oh, so you are 16 years old.■

They were chatting happily when Kira suddenly stood up and was about to run away. All of them, except Cagalli, knew why Kira was acting this way. Cagalli asked, ⌠ Kira, where are you going?■

Kira replied quickly, ⌠To escape from a girl!■ Cagalli laughed and pulled Kira back. Kira was so scared as a girl approached them. The girl said, ⌠ Hi, Kira. You are still so handsome.■

Cagalli then realized what was happening. Her brother wanted to escape from the girl. Cagalli hid Kira behind her and looked at the girl, ⌠ Who are you? Stop pestering my brother!■

The girl gave a smirk, ⌠ I am Fllay. Kira didn▓t tell you that I am his girlfriend?■ Cagalli gave a laugh and said, ⌠ Girlfriend? My brother has a girlfriend 100 times better than you!■

Fllay looked like she was about to kill Cagalli. But, she turned around and stalked off. Cagalli laughed and the others said, ⌠ Good job, Cagalli.■ Lacus smiled and told Kira, ⌠ You should employ Cagalli as your personal bodyguard.■

The others laughed and Shinn came back, ⌠ Why are all of you laughing?■ Luna turned her head away. Shinn saw that and explained, ⌠ Sorry. Stellar needed help so I had to help her.■

Luna then smiled, ⌠ It▓s perfectly fine.■ Cagalli was shocked that Luna could change her attitude so quickly. The bell suddenly rang, and all the pupils rushed up to the hall for assembly.

When Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Mir, Luna, Shinn, Meyrin and Yzak had reached the hall, the principal and vice-principal were already there. They immediately took a seat in the hall.

The principal began, ⌠ Welcome back to Destiny High after a short break in July! I am Mr. Durandal. Today, we have 2 new pupils joining Destiny High. May we welcome Cagalli and Stellar!■

Both of the girls stood up for the pupils to see. The vice-principal, Ms Talia Gladys, gave them a welcome gift. When the girls sat down, all the pupils clapped.

After that, Mr. Durandal gave a long speech, followed by Ms Talia. Almost all the pupils were bored. Athrun, Kira, Dearka and Yzak began playing Truth Or Dare. Cagalli, Lacus, Mir and Luna watched as the boys played.

After a while, the assembly ended, a male teacher came to fetch Cagalli▓s class. The male teacher led the class to the basketball court. The teacher then introduced himself, ⌠ Good morning. I am your new P.E teacher. My name is Mwu La Flaga. You can call me either Mr. Mwu or Mr. La Flaga.

Mr. La Flaga instructed the pupils, ⌠ Please change into your P.E attire.■ All the pupils rushed to their lockers and took their P.E attire out and rushed to the toilets to change. After a few minutes, all the pupils assembled at the basketball court.

Mr. La Flaga said, ⌠ We will be playing basketball and soccer today. If you don▓t want to play, you can sit aside and watch. All of you can choose one of the games to play. Please decide what you want to play and form a group.■

Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, Dearka, Yzak and Shinn decided to play soccer. Lacus, Mir and Luna decided to watch them play. Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, Yzak, Dearka and Shinn were the only ones who wanted to play soccer. The rest of the class either played basketball or do nothing.

Mr. La Flaga came and grouped the pupils. Athrun, Shinn and Yzak were in one group. Their opponent was Cagalli, Kira and Dearka. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Injured

Cagalli shouted to her opponent, " Haha! You will lose for sure!" Athrun laughed and said, " You would be the one losing."

Mr. La Flaga blew his whistle and the soccer game starts. Cagalli was the goalkeeper; Kira was the striker; Dearka was the defender. In the opponent's group, Athrun was the striker; Shinn was the defender; Yzak was the goalkeeper.

Kira ran to the ball and gave a super kick. The ball flew to Shinn and almost hit him. Shinn, seeing the ball coming, dodged the ball. The ball whizzed past him and flew into the goalpost.

Cagalli shouted, " Good kick, Kira!" Athrun ran over to Shinn and shouted, " Why did you dodge the ball? You should catch it!" Shinn looked unhappy and said, " How about the goalkeeper? He didn't even try to catch!"

Athrun walked over to Yzak and shouted, " You! Why didn't you catch the ball?" Yzak looked very angry and was about to punch Athrun. Mr. La Flaga walked over and stop the commotion.

This time, Athrun kicked the ball. The ball flew towards the goalpost. Cagalli was prepared to catch it, but she was standing in the wrong position. The ball flew and hit Cagalli right on the face.

Cagalli shouted, " Ouch!" And she fainted. Mir, Luna and Lacus rushed into the soccer field when they saw Cagalli fainted. Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Shinn and Mr. La Flaga rushed over to the girls.

Athrun had expected to see blood oozing out of Cagalli's head. But, there was only a big bruise on her head. Kira carried Cagalli to the sickbay. Mr. La Flaga, Athrun, Yzak, Mir, Luna, Lacus, Shinn and Dearka followed Kira to the sickbay.

On reaching the sickbay, Kira rushed in immediately and placed Cagalli on a bed. The nurse came and checks on Cagalli. She said, " She is fine. But the ball has hit her head too hard, causing her to faint. She will be awake very soon."

Athrun walked up and down the room, worried for Cagalli's safety. He was the one who had kicked the ball and had indirectly caused Cagalli to be injured. Kira turned to him, " You are the one who caused my sister to be injured!"

Athrun felt very guilty. Yzak whispered, " You seemed very concerned for Cagalli. Last time, Luna fainted, you didn't react this way."

Athrun whispered back, " Look, I am the one who caused Cagalli to be injured." Yzak smirked, " Last time, you caused Luna to be injured too. And you don't seemed to be really concerned for Luna."

Athrun had no words to say. Athrun kept thinking, " Am I falling in love with Cagalli? Wait, she is your best friend's sister! I should not fall in love with her!"

Athrun looked back at Cagalli and realized that even though Cagalli acts like a boy, but she was really pretty. Athrun was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not realized Cagalli had awaken.

Cagalli moaned, " Who hit me with the ball?" Everybody looked at Athrun. Athrun stepped forward and said, " Sorry, Cagalli. It was me." Cagalli looked at him and smiled, "It's alright."

Athrun heaved a sigh of relief. He was surprised that hot-tempered Cagalli was so forgiving. Cagalli broke the silence by saying, " So many people here. I need some fresh air."

Kira beckoned Shinn, Dearka, Yzak, Luna, Mir, Lacus and Athrun to go out. Athrun shook his head and whispered to him, " I want to apologize to her." Kira nodded his head and he followed the others out of the room.

Athrun said, " Err… Cagalli. I am really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Cagalli looked at him and replied, " Athrun, didn't I say that it's alright?" Athrun stammered, " I… I know you…you did. I am worried for you."

Cagalli was taken aback by his last sentence. Cagalli's thoughts were filled with ' Does he like me?' Cagalli told him, " I am alright now. Let's go out?" Athrun nodded his head and went to Cagalli's side to help her stand up properly.

They took small steps to the door. But on the way, Cagalli tripped. Luckily, Athrun caught her just in time. Athrun looked into her eyes and said, " Lucky I got you. Or else you would have another bruise." Cagalli looked into his emerald eyes and blushed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Athrun's dance partner

**Ever since Cagalli walked out of the sickbay, she has been locked in the house for one month. Kira suggested her to stay at home as Cagalli often complained that she had headaches. **

One month later… 

Cagalli walked in to the classroom and shouted, " Hey! I am back!" Everybody turned to her and then returned to what they were doing. Cagalli was curious as to why everybody was acting this way.

She pulled Kira and asked, " What's going on?" Kira gave her a puzzled look and said, " Huh? Oh, you mean the ball!" Cagalli replied, " What ball? You didn't tell me anything about the ball."

Athrun cut in, " 15th of September is the school's 80th anniversary. The school will hold a ball. We are supposed to find a partner."

Cagalli said, " Oh… Kira must have invited Lacus to be his partner. Athrun, you found a partner already?" Athrun shook his head. Cagalli looked shock, she said, " What?! You have so many fans, and yet you didn't have a partner!"

Kira laughed, " Athrun, how about you invite Cagalli?" Both Athrun and Cagalli blushed at his sentence. From afar, Meer watched as Athrun, Kira and Cagalli chatted. She gritted her teeth as she walked over.

Meer walked over and said, " Hi, Athrun! Wanna go to the ball with me?" Athrun looked at her and replied, " No, thanks. I don't want to go to the ball with a girl like you." Meer glared at Cagalli, " Oh, it's okay."

She walked to Cagalli and shoved her to the ground. She placed her hand over her mouth and said, " Oh, I am sorry!" Athrun immediately went over to Cagalli and helped her to her feet.

Cagalli said, " How about I slap you on the face and then say sorry?" Meer then acted innocent, " Athrun! She wants to slap me. Protect me!" Athrun said, " No, I will not protect you. It's your fault for pushing her to the ground."

Meer was filled with fury. She stomped on the ground and stalked off. Just then, someone called, " Dear Kira, I am here!" Kira turned around to see who had called him. He slapped his forehead upon turning around.

Cagalli mumbled under her breath, " It's Fllay again." She stormed to Fllay and shouted right at her face, " Haven't I given you a warning? Stop pestering my brother!" Fllay ignored Cagalli and went forward to hug Kira.

Kira tried to struggle away from Fllay's grip. He said, " Fllay, stop it!" Fllay continued to hug Kira. Cagalli went over to the both of them and tried to pull Fllay away from Kira.

Kira kept pushing Fllay away from him, but Fllay kept clinging on to him. Just then, Lacus walked into the room. She was filled with shock when she saw Kira hugging Fllay.

Athrun, seeing the situation, began explaining to Lacus. Lacus covered her ears and ran out of the room. Cagalli, seeing Lacus ran away, began pulling Fllay. This time, she succeeded in pulling Fllay away.

Kira then ran after Lacus. Fllay smirked and walked off. Cagalli sighed and told Athrun, " The ball is coming, yet this kind of thing happen." Athrun sighed too. Athrun turned his head to the other side and saw Shinn being harassed by Stellar.

Cagalli looked at where Athrun was looking. She was so surprised. Stellar was harassing Shinn. Shinn looked desperate to get away from Stellar. Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other and nodded their heads in unison.

Both of them walked leisurely to Shinn. Athrun pretended to ask Shinn a question, while Cagalli told Stellar that someone was looking for her. After hearing that someone was looking for her, Stellar walked away.

After a few metres, she turned her head around and winked at Shinn. Shinn turned to Athrun and Cagalli, " Thanks for saving me! I wonder what I shall do if Luna see that…" Athrun sighed, " You should wonder how to help Kira instead."

Shinn asked, " What happened to Kira? He had a tiff with Lacus?" Cagalli sighed and explained the whole situation to Shinn. After hearing the whole story, Shinn sighed too.

Shinn said, " Let's hope that everything will turn out fine for Kira and Lacus." Athrun nodded his head slightly and took a peep at Cagalli. Cagalli didn't notice that Athrun was peeping at her.

Athrun mumbled, " How do I ask her to go to the ball with me? Maybe she is not interested to go to the ball with me." Shinn stared at Athrun as Athrun's lips kept moving.

Shinn snapped Athrun out of his daze and whispered, " Whoa! What are you mumbling under your breath?" Athrun snapped, " None of your business! Think of a way to get away from Stellar."

Shinn said, " Oh yea! Help me think of a way." Cagalli looked back, " We couldn't possibly help you every time. Think of a way yourself." Shinn pouted. Cagalli snapped, " Don't act cute. You can make me puke."

Athrun laughed. He pressed his fingers to his lips. Ms Murrue had just entered the class. When she saw Cagalli, she gave her a smile, " Welcome back, Cagalli. Are you feeling better now?"

Cagalli gave Ms Murrue a smile and nodded her head. Ms Murrue scanned the classroom and found that Kira, Lacus and Stellar were not in the classroom. Ms Murrue turned to Athrun, " Where's Kira, Lacus and Stellar?"

Just then, Stellar walked in, followed by Kira and Lacus. As Kira walked past Athrun, Athrun nudged him in the elbow, " Both of you patched up again?" Kira flashed a grin.

After a few hours… 

"Ring…" Cagalli walked over to find Mir, Lacus and Luna. Athrun opened his mouth to say, " Cagalli, wait!" Cagalli stopped in her tracks and said, " Yes?"

Athrun hesitated for a moment and then said, " Wouldyougototheballwithme?" Cagalli gave a puzzled look and said, " Sorry? I didn't catch that." Athrun cleared his throat. " Would you go to the ball with me?"

Cagalli blushed and slightly nodded her head. Athrun said with a smile, " So, I see you on 15th September. I see you at the ball at about 7pm."

Cagalli asked him, " My house? I thought we were living under the same roof." Athrun said, " You will know later." After he had finished his sentence, he walked off to find Kira, Dearka, Yzak and Shinn.

Meanwhile, Cagalli wondered what she would know later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Moving to a new home

As Cagalli made her way to the canteen, she kept thinking about what Athrun had said. When stepped into the canteen, she could see Luna waving to her. Cagalli waved back and rushed to where they were sitting.

Luna, Mir and Lacus were sitting with Athrun, Kira, Shinn, Dearka and Yzak. As she sat down, Lacus said, " Cagalli, would you want to move over to our house?" Cagalli looked at Athrun, and Athrun just grinned.

Yzak then said, " You should mover over to their house. It's inconvenient for a girl to stay with four boys." Dearka said, " Yea, Yzak's right for the first time!" Yzak punched Dearka in the shoulder. The others just laughed.

Cagalli replied, " Okay, I will move over." Lacus smiled and said, " Mir, Luna and I are currently living in the house." Cagalli nodded her head. Shinn asked, " Kira, then can I move over to your house?"

Kira asked, " Shall we allow him to live in our house?" Everybody said in unison, " Of course!" Kira said, " Since everybody agreed, Shinn can move over." Cagalli told Lacus, " I will move over this Saturday. Prepare a room for me!"

Lacus smiled, and then turned to Athrun, " Athrun, have you found a partner?" Both Athrun and Cagalli blushed. The others looked from Athrun to Cagalli, and they knew the answer to Lacus's question.

After a few days… 

Kira shouted, " Cagalli, wake up!" Cagalli sat up in the bed and glared at Kira, " There is no need to shout in my ear! I am going to be deaf!" Kira grinned. Kira then said, " Have you packed everything? Today is Saturday!"

Cagalli yawned, " Of course I have. We are going later?" Kira hit Cagalli's head, " Of course!" Cagalli stood up and pushed Kira out of her bedroom. Kira said, " Be quick. 5 mins only!"

Cagalli mumbled, " Yea." She began brushing her teeth and changing into fresh clothes. She looked around the room to see if she had left out anything the previous night. She muttered, " All the things are in my luggage."

She dragged her luggage out of the room. Yzak said, " Good morning! You are later than us today!" Dearka laughed. Yzak commanded, " Stop laughing, Dearka! Go help the Princess!"

Dearka said, " Yes, sir!" He began rushing towards Cagalli. Cagalli shouted, " Get away from me! I can carry the luggage by myself!"

Cagalli dragged the luggage to the living room, and then she flopped onto the sofa. She looked around the house, " I will miss this house."

Kira said, " Have your breakfast, Cagalli." Cagalli dragged her feet to the dining table and sat down on a chair opposite Athrun. Athrun waved and winked at Cagalli.

Cagalli blushed when she saw Athrun winking at her. Yzak seemed to have noticed. He said, " What's the secret between Athrun and Cagalli? Anybody knows?" Athrun punched Yzak in the shoulder.

Kira said, " Stop that, Yzak! Cagalli, Athrun and I will bring you to Lacus's house. Yzak and Dearka will wait for Shinn's arrival." Cagalli nodded her head as her mouth was full of bread.

**20 mins later…**

Kira carried Cagalli's luggage down to his car. Meanwhile, Athrun and Cagalli walked behind Kira. Athrun said, " Cagalli, thanks for making me happy all this while." Cagalli gave Athrun a puzzled look.

Cagalli asked, " What did I do to make you happy?" Athrun smiled, " It's nothing." Cagalli's mind ran wildly, " Does he like me? If he does, what am I going to do? Do I like him?"

Athrun said, " Cagalli, you okay?" Cagalli snapped out of her thoughts and smiled, " I am fine." After walking a few more steps, they reached the ground floor. They saw Kira's car parked outside a bakery near their house.

Cagalli ran over and almost gave Kira a fright. Kira said, " I was wondering what took you so long!" Cagalli grinned. Cagalli hopped into the back seat and sat comfortably.

Kira and Athrun hopped into the front seat. Cagalli asked, " Where is Lacus's house?" Kira turned around, " You will know later." Suddenly, Kira's handphone rang. Kira immediately picked up the call.

It was Lacus calling Kira. They chatted for about ten minutes. Cagalli asked impatiently, " When are we setting off?" Kira snapped, " Shut up." They waited for a few more minutes. Kira finally hung up his handphone.

Kira said, " Cagalli, don't be so impatient next time. You must train your patience. Athrun is more patient than you." Athrun grinned. He took a box from his pocket and asked, " Cagalli, want some?"

Cagalli asked curiously, " What's that in the box?" Athrun laughed, " It's not poison, it is mint." Cagalli took the box and took one mint and popped it into her mouth. Athrun took the box back from her and popped one mint into his mouth.

Cagalli said, " This kind of mint is nice. What brand is that?" Athrun whispered, " Don't tell anybody. I made this mint." Cagalli gasped, " Really?" Kira laughed and said, " Don't lie, Athrun."

Athrun laughed and said, " Kira, you are my best friend! How can you betray me?" Kira said, " I just don't like you to bully my sister." Cagalli shouted, " Cut it out! Tell me."

Athrun said, " Ever heard of Impact? That's the brand." As Athrun spoke, smell of fresh mint came from his mouth. Cagalli took in the smell. Kira looked into the mirror and saw Cagalli breathing in and out.

Kira asked, " Cagalli, are you okay? You seemed to have an asthma attack." Cagalli immediately stopped what she was doing and snapped, " I don't have asthma."

Kira then asked, " Then, why are you breathing in and out?" Cagalli replied, " It's none of your business." Athrun reminded, " Kira, you passed Lacus's house."

Kira drove back and stopped in front of the gate of a big mansion. The gate opened automatically and Kira drove inside. Cagalli asked, " Lacus's house is so big! But not as big as mine!"

Athrun explained, " This house is the Clyne Mansion. Lacus Clyne is the famous singer in PLANT. She is also the daughter of Siegel Clyne."Cagalli said, " Wow, I have many famous friends." Athrun laughed, " You are a famous person too."

Cagalli sighed, " I will have to return to Orb one day." The car pulled to a halt. Athrun, Kira and Cagalli hopped out of the car. Lacus, Mir and Luna were outside the mansion to welcome Cagalli.

Athrun seemed very perturbed about Cagalli's last sentence. His thoughts ran wildly, " I like her! What will I do without her? I can't live without her! I must think of a way." Kira shouted.

Athrun immediately snapped out of his thoughts. He faced Kira, " Why are you shouting?" Kira pointed to the garden. A guy with black hair was walking towards them.

Both Athrun and Cagalli rubbed their eyes. It was Shinn walking towards them. Kira asked Lacus, " What's Shinn doing here?" Before Lacus could explain, Shinn said, " Hi! You may be wondering what I am doing here."

Kira asked, " Yea, we are! What are you doing here?" Shinn laughed, " The answer is so obvious!" Cagalli shouted, " What?! You are going to live here?"

Shinn shook his head, " No, my dear Princess. I give you five minutes to guess." Kira, Athrun and Cagalli racked their brains to find out the answer. Suddenly, Athrun shouted, " I know!"

Cagalli and Kira shook Athrun, " Quick! Tell the answer!" Athrun grinned, " Let's wait till the time is up."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- First time

**5 mins later…**

Kira and Cagalli kept their mouth shut. They wanted to hear Athrun's answer. Athrun cleared his throat, " Shinn wants to take a free ride to our house. Did I guess correctly?"

Shinn nodded his head. Cagalli asked, " How did you know?" Athrun began explaining, " Shinn had no car, so he would have to take public transport. But it would need money. And look over there, Shinn's luggage are there."

Cagalli said, " That's how you get the answer!" Athrun laughed. Lacus said, " Cagalli, follow us. We will show you your room." Kira said, " We better get going." Shinn, Athrun and Kira waved to the girls.

Lacus, Mir and Luna led Cagalli to a room on the second floor. Cagalli opened the door and stepped into the room. She gasped, " The room is bigger than my previous one!" Mir and Luna laughed.

Lacus smiled, " We will give you some time to pack. Come down at 5pm. We are going to meet with the boys." Cagalli said, " Why?" Mir said, " We are going to watch a movie."

Luna said, " Nobody told you?" Cagalli said dejectedly, " No…" Lacus smiled and signaled Mir and Luna to follow her.

At 5pm… 

Cagalli walked down the stairs. As she walked down, she could hear people chatting and laughing. She quickened her pace and reached the living room in less than one minute.

Athrun waved at Cagalli. Cagalli said, " Hi." Kira said, " Let's get going. Lacus, Shinn, Luna and Yzak will sit in my car. The others will be in Athrun's car."

They proceeded to the cars. Cagalli wanted to sit in the back seat, but Athrun said, " Don't play gooseberry." Cagalli nodded her head and hopped into the front seat. Athrun started his car and was faster than Kira.

Cagalli looked at the scenery outside as the car zoomed past. Athrun then said, " Look over there." Cagalli looked over at where Athrun was pointing. It was a big mansion, bigger than the Clyne Mansion.

Athrun said sadly, " That's the Zala Mansion. Is it as big as the Athha Mansion?" Cagalli noticed the sadness in his words, " Yea, it is. You seemed upset."

Athrun kept quiet. Cagalli didn't probe any further. Sounds of giggles could be heard from the back of the car. Cagalli turned around and said, " Can both of you keep the volume down?"

Dearka replied, " Sorry." Cagalli turned to the front with a sad look on her face. Athrun saw her expression and asked, " What's wrong?"

Cagalli buried her face into her hands, " I have to leave PLANT when I am 21 years old. I have to go back and rule Orb. I don't want to go back." Athrun placed his hands on her shoulder.

He said, " Don't worry. I will think of a way." Cagalli looked up at him and forced a smile. Athrun smiled back at her.

**10 mins later…**

Athrun turned to the couple at the back, " Here we are!" All of them hopped out from the car. They waited for about five minutes before Kira and the others arrived.

Yzak hopped out of the car with a sour look on his face. Yzak complained, " Shinn said that I am playing gooseberry. What is gooseberry?"

Athrun, Kira, Shinn, Dearka, Cagalli, Lacus, Luna and Mir laughed. Kira tried to explain, but Yzak doesn't seem to understand. Lacus looked down at her watch, " The movie is starting. Let's go now."

The group of them proceeded to the cinema. Athrun and Cagalli stayed outside to buy popcorn and some drinks. The others went into the cinema.

After 5 mins… 

Athrun and Cagalli walked into the cinema, their hands full with packets of drinks and popcorn. When they went in, they went to find the others.

They walked over to them, and distribute the packets of drinks and popcorn. Cagalli sat next to Lacus. The whole row was full, except for a seat beside Cagalli.

Athrun sat down on the seat, feeling uncomfortable as he was sitting beside Cagalli only. The others giggled among themselves.

Athrun and Cagalli shared a packet of popcorn; Lacus and Kira shared a packet of popcorn; Dearka and Mir shared a packet of popcorn; Shinn and Luna shared a packet of popcorn; Yzak had the whole packet of popcorn to himself.

Kira had booked tickets to a horror movie. Dearka had suggested to watch horror movies as he knew that the girls were very timid. Dearka began throwing popcorn at Yzak.

Yzak stood up and said, " Stop that!" Lacus motioned Yzak to sit down as the movie was about to start.

At the scary part of the movie… 

Screams could be heard in the cinema. Lacus clung on tightly to Kira; Mir hid behind Dearka; Luna held Shinn's hand tightly.

From young, Cagalli had not like to watch horror movies. She was very timid. When she saw the scary part, she immediately hugged Athrun. Athrun was very shocked when somebody hugged him.

When he looked down at the person who had hugged him, he saw that it was Cagalli. He began stroking her hair and calming her down. Cagalli began to calm down, but she still continued to hug Athrun.

As Yzak was bored, he looked around and saw Cagalli hugging Athrun. He quickly whispered into Dearka's ear, " Look at Athrun! Pass the message."

Dearka passed the message to Mir; Mir passed the message to Luna; Luna passed the message to Shinn; Shinn passed the message to Kira and Kira passed the message to Lacus.

All eyes were on Athrun and Cagalli. Athrun seemed to have notice somebody watching him. He turned around and saw many eyes looking at him and Cagalli.

He whispered to Cagalli, " Hey, everybody is looking at us. Mind if you go back to your seat first?"

Cagalli turned around and she blushed. She scrambled back to her seat. Lacus whispered, " Why are you hugging Athrun?"

Cagalli blushed, " I was scared…" Lacus smiled at her and held Cagalli's hand. Cagalli looked at her and smiled.

After the movie… 

Everybody was talking about the scene when Cagalli hugged Athrun. Athrun knew that Yzak started the message. He began to punch him in the shoulder.

Yzak tried to retaliate, but to no avail. Athrun was too fast for Yzak. Cagalli begged everybody to forget about the incident.

All of them promised, but deep in their hearts, they knew that they would break the promise…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Deep Trouble

Monday… 

Cagalli stepped into the classroom with a smile on her face. As soon as she came in, boys began teasing her, " How does Athrun feel like?" Cagalli gave a puzzled look.

As she walked to her seat, girls shot her a glare. If looks could kill, Cagalli would have died at that moment. Cagalli sat beside Athrun and whispered, " Why are the girls looking at me that way?"

Athrun shrugged, " It must have something to do with the incident on Saturday." Cagalli said, with a wicked grin, " They will get it from me."

Just then, Meer walked over and stuck her tongue out at Cagalli. Athrun snapped, " Don't be rude!" Meer said, " I am not. She is the one being rude."

Athrun snapped, " Just get lost!" Meer pouted and stomped off. Yzak entered the class with some of his friends. They were laughing together.

Just then, Yzak spotted Athrun and Cagalli glaring at him. Yzak immediately waved goodbye to his friends and walked over to Athrun and Cagalli.

Yzak said, " What's up? Both of you look so angry." Athrun said, " Were you the one who spread all the news?" Yzak pointed at himself, " Me? No way! I bet it was Kira. Kira likes to gossip."

Cagalli waved her fist, " That Kira! Wait till he gets it from me!" Athrun gritted his teeth, " I am not going to forgive Kira!" Yzak consoled, " Don't be too angry with Kira. When he knows you are angry with him, he will surely avoid both of you."

Cagalli nodded her head, " That makes sense." Yzak smiled, " I better get going." After he had finished speaking, he walked over to his seat. Both boys and girls kept looking in Athrun and Cagalli's direction.

Most of Athrun's fan girls were gossiping among themselves. Cagalli pointed at a group of fan girls and said, " They must be talking about how bad I am, and what I did to deserve a hug from you."

Athrun patted her shoulder, " Calm down, I will sort that out." Athrun stood up and was about to walk over to the group of girls when Cagalli took his hand. She looked at him, " It's alright."

Athrun blushed and returned to his seat. Both of them were silent for about a few minutes. Suddenly, Cagalli shouted, " Kira! Stop!" Athrun looked at Kira.

Kira was very surprised and puzzled. He looked at Athrun, but Athrun only shrugged. Cagalli walked over to Kira and shouted in his face, " Why did you tell everybody about the incident?"

Kira shook his head, " It's not me. It's Dearka. I saw him telling his friends just now." Cagalli retorted, " Yzak said it was you." Kira insisted, " It's not me! Yzak lied to you."

From his seat, Yzak could hear the commotion going on. When he heard Kira said he lied to Cagalli, he stood up and shouted, " I didn't lie! Kira, you are the liar!"

Kira pointed at Yzak, " You better shut up!" Just then, Dearka walked into the class, " Hello!" After Dearka walked in, Luna, Lacus, Shinn and Mir walked in.

Cagalli held Dearka tightly by his collar. Dearka said, " What's wrong?" Cagalli glared at him, " You told everybody about the incident!"

Mir interrupted, " It wasn't him." Cagalli looked at Mir, " Then who?" Luna stammered, " It… It was Yzak…" Cagalli turned to Yzak, " What?! You said it wasn't you! And you promised me not to tell anybody! You broke your promise!"

Yzak retorted, " Luna, we aren't enemies. Why are you doing this to me?" Luna looked down and mumbled, " I am sorry."

Cagalli let go of Dearka and went forward to Yzak, " You think it's very funny?" Yzak shook his head. Cagalli raised her fist and punched Yzak in the eye.

Ms Murrue came into the class at that moment. She shouted, " Cagalli Yula Athha!" Cagalli mumbled, " I am dead."

Yzak massaged his black eye. Ms Murrue walked over to him, " Yzak, are you okay?" Yzak nodded his head. Ms Murrue turned to Cagalli, " Follow me."

Ms Murrue led Cagalli into the principal's office. Ms Murrue told Mr Durandal what happened. Mr Durandal said, " Thanks, Murrue. You can go now."

Ms Murrue walked out of the principal's office, leaving Cagalli alone with Mr Durandal. Mr Durandal looked at Cagalli, " Ms Cagalli, please tell me what happened just now."

Cagalli looked at the floor and her face went red. She stammered as she told the whole story to Mr Durandal. After listening to Cagalli's story, Mr Durandal said, " I see. I will punish Mr Yzak Joule for breaking his promise. You may go now."

As Cagalli turned to go, Mr Durandal said, " Call Yzak Joule to come to my office later." Cagalli smiled and nodded her head. As Cagalli returned to her class, she wondered why the principal didn't punish her for punching Yzak.

In the class… 

Cagalli stepped into the class. Everybody asked her, " What happened?" Cagalli just smiled and whispered to Ms Murrue, " Mr Durandal wants to see Yzak Joule in his office now."

Ms Murrue stood up, " Mr Yzak, Mr Durandal is looking for you. Go to his office straight away." Yzak passed Cagalli as he walked out of the class.

Cagalli stuck a tongue out at him. Yzak cursed Cagalli as he proceeded to the principal's office.

Outside the office… 

Yzak knocked the door and he heard Mr Durandal telling him to go in. He walked in and said, " May I know why Mr Durandal is looking for me?"

Mr Durandal signaled Yzak to sit down. Yzak flopped onto a chair opposite the principal. Mr Durandal began, " Ms Cagalli has told me the whole story. I think it is very wrong of you to break your promise."

Yzak protested, " But Cagalli punched me." Mr Durandal looked at him, " But you broke your promise. It will cause Ms Cagalli to be embarrassed for maybe her whole life. Does a punch really hurt so much?"

Yzak shook his head. Mr Durandal said, " Since you agreed with me, you have to accept the punishment." Yzak mumbled, " What's the punishment?"

Mr Durandal said, " I haven't thought of the punishment yet. But I can assure you that it will be the most distressing punishment. You may go now."

Yzak walked back to the class, mumbling under his breath. He walked into the class quickly and sat down beside Luna. Luna asked, " How was it?" Yzak hissed, " I am in deep trouble!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Break up

Luna asked Yzak, " What's the punishment?" Yzak said, " The principal hasn't given any punishment yet, but he said he will." Luna said, " You are pitiful."

Yzak thought out loud, " I will get my revenge, Cagalli Yula Athha." Everybody turned to look at Yzak. Cagalli said, " Revenge? You won't have any revenge!"

Yzak opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Ms Murrue. Ms Murrue ordered, " Cagalli and Yzak, please stop."

Athrun held Cagalli's hand tightly, " No matter what he does, I will protect you." Cagalli looked at Athrun and muttered, " Thanks."

At the Clyne Mansion… 

The four girls were seated in a big, comfy sofa in the living room of the Clyne Mansion. Lacus said, " Next friday is the ball. What are all of you going to wear to the ball?"

Mir said, " I will wear a purple laced gown that Dearka had given to me on my birthday." Luna said, " I will be wearing a white gown. What about you, Lacus?"

Lacus smiled, " I will be wearing a pink gown. How about you, Cagalli?" Cagalli frowned at the thought of gowns. She said, " I will be wearing shirt and pants."

Lacus looked shocked, " The dress code for ladies is gowns." Cagalli frowned, " I don't like to wear gowns." Mir smiled, " We will help you."

Luna said, " Yea, we will. Have you got any gowns?" Cagalli nodded her head, " Father bought it for me." Mir said excitedly, " Let's go see the gown then!"

Cagalli led them into her bedroom. She opened her wardrobe and took out an apple green gown with a sash. Luna exclaimed, " Wow! It's so pretty! And it's so new."

Cagalli snapped, " Of course it is new. I only wore it once before!" Lacus picked up some strings that were apple green in colour, " What are these?"

Cagalli said, " It's for me to tie my hair." Lacus giggled, " I will help you." Cagalli mumbled, " Thanks." Mir said, " Athrun would be captivated by you!"

Cagalli pretended to hit Mir, " Don't talk nonsense!" Mir poked her tongue out at Cagalli. Lacus said, " Stop fighting." Luna suggested, " You all want to see my gown?"

The three girls exclaimed, " Yes!" Luna led them into her bedroom. Meanwhile, at Kira's house, the boys were also talking about the ball.

Athrun teased Yzak, " Yzak, who are you going with?" Yzak said, " Of course Dearka!" Deaka shouted, "No! I am going with Mir! Besides, I am not a gay. Find another gay."

All of them laughed. Kira said, " Let's don't care about Yzak. What are you all wearing to the ball?" All of them said in unison, " Tuxedos!"

Kira said, " Do you have the money?" Athrun said, " Of course I have." Kira smiled, " How about the others?" Shinn said, " Borrow from Kira or Athrun!" Dearka and Yzak said, " Yea!"

Athrun and Kira shouted, " No!" Yzak gave a wicked grin, " Then watch out, Kira and Athrun! Your closed ones will get their revenge!"

At school… 

Yzak was scribbling on the wall, writing ' Dear Athrun, I love you! Love, Cagalli." Ms Talia was walking towards her office and she saw the writing.

She mumbled, " Cagalli? Isn't she the Princess of Orb?" Fan girls of Athrun gathered around the wall, gritting their teeth.

In the class… 

Boys were making fun of Cagalli. Girls were saying, " She don't need to do that to confess her love." Cagalli walked back to her place and was thinking of what happened just now.

Just then, Kira rushed in and shouted, " Cagalli!" Cagalli was snapped out of her thoughts. She snapped, " What?"

Kira motioned Cagalli to follow him. When they reached the wall, Cagalli was shocked. Cagalli insisted, " It wasn't me." Just then, Stellar came rushing to Cagalli, " Bad news! Mr Durandal and Ms Talia are looking for you!"

Cagalli mumbled, " Uh-oh…" She walked worriedly to the principal's office. When she stepped into the office, she saw Athrun sitting on a chair opposite the principal and vice-principal.

She quickly sat down beside Athrun. Ms Talia began, " Ms Cagalli, as you know, vandalism is not allowed in our school. So, can you explain why you wrote all those things on the wall?"

Cagalli tried to act calm, " It wasn't me." Ms Talia questioned, " Then who?" Just then, somebody knocked on the door. Mr Durandal said, " Come in."

Meer walked in and pushed Cagalli away and sat down beside Athrun. Ms Talia frowned at Meer, " What is it?" Meer said, " I saw the person who wrote all those nonsense on the wall."

Mr Durandal said, " Who?" Meer began, " Well, it's Yzak Joule. That silver hair freak." Ms Talia scolded, "Please do not tease people." Meer ignored her. Meer hugged Athrun, " Dear Athrun, long time no see."

Ms Talia cleared her throat, " Please, no hugging here." Meer released Athrun and winked at him. Athrun turned to Cagalli who was seeing if she had any injuries.

Athrun walked to her, " You alright?" Cagalli snapped, " Of course I am. You took so long to ask me whether I am alright."

Mr Durandal said, " Okay, thanks. You may go out." Athrun, Cagalli and Meer walked out of the office. Cagalli mumbled thanks. Meer snapped, " Don't need to thank me. I am doing this for Athrun's sake. I don't want you to ruin Athrun's reputation."

Cagalli said, " It's basic courtesy!" Athrun said, " Stop quarreling. Meer, get lost now." Meer retorted, " But…" Athrun snapped, " No buts." Meer pouted and walked away.

Meer mumbled, " What's so good about Cagalli? Is Cagalli that special?" Meanwhile, Cagalli walked the opposite way. Athrun ran after her, " Wait for me."

Cagalli turned around, " You should be asking that Meer to wait for you." Athrun said, " Let's not care about Meer." Cagalli returned to the classroom, " Yzak, you are in deep trouble now!"

At the canteen… 

Stellar came running over to the group of boys. Shinn was afraid that Stellar was going to harass him again. But, Stellar said breathlessly, " Yzak, the principal is looking for you."

Yzak nodded his head, " I think it's the punishment." On his way to the principal's office, he was wondering what the punishment would be. He thought, " Has the principal found out?"

He knocked on the office door. Mr Durandal ordered him to come in. Yzak sat at the chair opposite Mr Durandal. Mr Durandal cleared his throat and said, " Talia, you tell him."

Ms Talia began, " Mr Yzak, I supposed you know something about the scribbling on the wall?" Yzak lied, " What wall? I didn't know anything." Mr Durandal shouted, " Don't lie! You were the one who vandalized the wall."

Yzak was shocked, " How did you know?" Ms Talia said, " You don't have to know that. From today onwards, you are not supposed to harm Ms Cagalli in any way."

Mr Durandal said, " And the punishments, it will be…" Yzak looked at Mr Durandal, " What?" Ms Talia said, " You have to clean the canteen for 2 days. This takes effect starting from today." Yzak pleaded, " Can you lessen the punishment to a hour?"

Ms Talia shook her head, " This is what you deserve." Yzak left the office, crying. Luna was making her way to the staff room when she saw Yzak walking. Luna asked, " Yzak, why are you crying?"

Yzak mumbled, " The punishment." Luna gasped, " What's the punishment?" Yzak cried even louder. Luna said, " Okay, okay. Don't cry." Yzak looked at Luna and hugged her.

Luna tried to push Yzak away, but Yzak was too strong. Shinn was wondering where Luna was when he saw Yzak hugging Luna. Shinn shouted, " Yzak Joule, what do you think you are doing? Luna is my woman, not yours!"

Luna blushed at the sentence, " Luna is my woman." But, Shinn misunderstood her blush. He pointed at Luna, " Lunamaria Hawke, what are you blushing at? Are you that comfortable in Yzak's arms?"

Before Luna could explain, Shinn said with tears streaming down his face, " Let's break up!" Luna said, " No!" Yzak tried to explain, " It's not what you think. I treat Luna as a friend. As a best friend!"

Shinn wiped away his tears, " I don't want to hear any explanation from you." After finishing his sentence, Shinn ran away. By that time, Luna had already broke free from Yzak's hug.

Luna stood in one corner, crying. She shouted, " Why? Why did this happen?" Yzak patted Luna on the back and trying to console her. Yzak said, " You can cry on my shoulders, come on."

Luna cried in Yzak's shoulders. She told him, " I love him so much, yet he misunderstood me. Maybe I should not have agreed to the operation. Now it's too late!" Yzak gasped, " Operation? What operation?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Apologies

Luna's eyes turned wide as she had leaked out her darkest secret. Yzak shook her shoulders, " Tell me the truth." Luna had no choice but to tell Yzak.

As tears rolled down her cheeks, she said, " 2 months ago, I found out I had a blood clot in my brain. This blood clot has been affecting my sight. The doctor advised me to have an operation to remove this blood clot. Just for Shinn's sake, I had agreed. A few more days, I am going to have the operation."

Yzak asked, " What would happen if you don't want to have the operation?" Luna replied, " I will become blind. I don't want to be blind. It's as good as dead."

Yzak said, " Wipe away your tears. Let's go back to the class." Luna smiled, " Yzak, you are a good friend." As they were walking back to the class, they met Athrun on the way.

Athrun said, " Hey Luna, where are you when Shinn needs you? He is crying terribly now." Luna gave a weak smile and just continued walking. Yzak whispered to Athrun, " Tell Dearka, Mir, Lacus, Kira and Cagalli to meet at our house this evening. Tell them it's urgent!"

Athrun nodded his head and rushed back to the class. Athrun sat down beside Cagalli, catching his breath. He passed a note to Cagalli. The note read: Meet me at my house this evening. Pass this note to Kira, Lacus, Dearka and Mir. Don't pass it to Luna and Shinn. From: Athrun."

Cagalli thought, " Is he asking me out on a date? Impossible. If he is, why would he ask Kira and the others to come too?" Cagalli swept away those thoughts and passed the note to Lacus who was walking past her.

**At Kira, Dearka, Athrun, Yzak and Shinn's house,**

Lacus, Mir and Cagalli knocked on the door. Athrun came to open the door. As Cagalli walked in, he winked at her. Cagalli blushed. Lacus and Mir giggled.

Dearka sat down on the sofa, " Why did you call us to meet here?" Athrun shrugged and pointed to Yzak. Lacus suddenly asked, " Where's Shinn?"

Yzak said, " Kira had a hard time persuading him to go have a walk. How about Luna? How did you all get rid of her?" Cagalli said, " Oh, we put a sleeping pill into her drink. Now, she's sound asleep."

Mir asked, " Why can't Luna and Shinn come to this meeting?" Yzak said, " Listen to me first." And he told them all about Luna and the blood clot. Finally, he ended, " So, let's help her get back Shinn."

The others were crying as they listened to Yzak. They couldn't believe that Luna is going to be blind soon, but they were glad as Luna had agreed to have the operation.

Athrun suggested, " How about just tell Shinn the truth? He would return to Luna that way." Yzak asked, " Who agrees to Athrun's suggestions? Please raise your hand."

Everybody looked around to see who had raised his or her hand. In the end, only Cagalli raised her hand. Everybody looked at her, giggling.

Cagalli began, " I like this suggestion. It's not because of Athrun. Well, we all know that Shinn love Luna. So, if Shinn knew Luna is sick, he would be worried and will soon return to Luna, right?"

The others nodded their head. Suddenly, the door clicked open. Kira whispered, " Shinn's back. Who is going to tell him the truth?" Cagalli whispered back, " You go." Kira shouted, " No!"

Shinn said, " What no?" Kira gave a fake laugh, " Nothing." Kira whispered to Athrun, " You tell him. You know him best."

Athrun nodded his head. He stood up and said, " Shinn." Shinn replied, " Yes, Athrun?" Athrun plucked his courage, " Luna has a blood clot in her brain."

Shinn almost shouted, " What? Is that true?" Athrun nodded his head. Kira stood up, " She is going to have a operation to remove the blood clot. Shinn, Luna needs you."

Shinn cried, " Where's Luna now?" Cagalli replied, " She's at home now. But I think it's better if you go later." Shinn asked, " Why?" Lacus said, " She's sleeping now."

Shinn said, " Oh, could I go back with you later?" Mir said, " Of course!" Just then, the phone rang." Athrun went to pick up the phone, " Hello, Athrun speaking."

Luna said, " Hi, Athrun. Luna here. Is Cagalli over at your house?" Athrun whispered to Kira, " It's Luna." Kira passed the message to the others except for Shinn.

Athrun turned to Cagalli, " For you." Cagalli took the phone receiver from Athrun, " Hello. Cagalli speaking." Luna said, " Cagalli, did you put a sleeping pill in my drink?"

Cagalli said, " No." She mumbled, " How did she know it's a sleeping pill?" Luna asked, " Pardon?" Cagalli said, " Nothing, nothing. I hang up now. Bye."

Lacus said, " Luna's awake. So, I think we should go home now. Bye." Dearka said, " Let's drive you girls home." Mir smiled, " Sure."

At the carpark… 

Kira began dividing the people into groups. He ordered, " Lacus, Mir and Dearka in my car. Cagalli, Shinn and Yzak in Athrun's car."

Cagalli hopped onto Athrun's car. Athrun started the car and was on the way to the Clyne Mansion. There was silence until Shinn's handphone rang.

Shinn fished out his handphone from his pocket and began talking to the person who had called him. After about 10 minutes, he put the handphone back into his pocket again.

Shinn said, " That was Meyrin. She said she's at the Clyne Mansion now and hopes we reach there sooner as Luna is really upset." Athrun said, " Gotcha." Athrun stepped on the accelerator and picked up speed.

Within a few minutes, all of them had reached the Clyne Mansion. Shinn was the first to run into the Clyne Mansion.

When all of them except Kira were in the living room, the others saw Shinn kneeling down in front of Luna, begging for forgiveness. Shinn said, " I am sorry to have misunderstood you the last time."

Luna gave a smile, " It's alright." Shinn continued, " So, would you forgive me?" Luna looked directly into Shinn's eyes and nodded her head.

Shinn took her hands and sat down beside her. Shinn said, " Why didn't you tell me…" His sentence was interrupted by Kira's abrupt shout, " Cagalli, help me!"

Everybody rushed out to see Kira being harassed by Fllay. Fllay put her arms around Kira's waist and tried to kiss him on the forehead. Kira pushed her away.

Cagalli was running towards Kira. And within seconds she had reached Kira when Fllay tried another attempt. Cagalli pulled Fllay by the hair, " Excuse me, may I know what you are doing in the Clyne Mansion? I am sure Lacus didn't invite you here."

Fllay struggled and shouted, " Let go of my beautiful and silky hair!" Cagalli sneered, " Beautiful? Silky? Let me tell you something. Lacus is the one who has beautiful and silky hair!"

Fllay shouted, " Meer, help me!" Upon hearing Meer's name being called out, Athrun hid behind Dearka and Yzak. Meer walked out of a car parked outside the Clyne Mansion.

Meer gave a wicked smile and pushed Cagalli to the ground. As Cagalli fell, she let go of Fllay's hair. Fllay said, " Thanks, Meer." Meer asked in a high pitched voice, " Where's Athrun?"

Cagalli muttered under her breath, " That's none of your business." Meer glared at her and said, " Shut up, bitch." When Athrun heard Meer scolding Cagalli, he could no longer stand it. He pushed Dearka and Yzak away and rushed to where Cagalli was.

Meer said, " Hi Athrun. I bet you want to see me, that's why you rushed out." Athrun said, " In your dreams!" Athrun walked towards Meer and gave a tight slap across her face.

Meer cried, " How could you!" After finishing her sentence, she went back to her car with Fllay. Athrun asked Cagalli, " Did she hurt you?" Cagalli shook her head.

Cagalli asked Kira, " How did Fllay find you?" Kira shrugged, " She says she's been following me since we left the house." Athrun said, " Let's go back."

Back in the living room again… 

Luna said, " What is it that you want to ask me?" Shinn said, " Well, why didn't you tell me you have a blood clot in your brain?" Luna looked at Yzak. Shinn said, " It's not Yzak's fault."

Luna said, " I don't want to hurt you." Shinn hugged her, " When are you having the operation?" Meyrin said, " Tomorrow."

Mir said, " Tomorrow? That's so fast." Lacus said, " Would you be able to attend the ball?" Luna said, " The ball is in 6 days time. I think I would be able to attend the ball." Meyrin smiled, " That's good."

Yzak asked, " Meyrin?" Meyrin looked at Yzak, " Yes?" Yzak said, " Have you gotten a partner?" Meyrin shook her head dejectedly. Yzak stammered, " Well… Would… would you be my… my part…ner?"

Meyrin smiled and nodded. Dearka said, " Yzak, you like Meyrin?" Yzak said, " Yes, as a friend." Athrun, Kira, Lacus and Cagalli laughed.

Kira said, " It's getting late. Let's go back now."

Back in Kira's house… 

Athrun, Dearka, Kira, Yzak and Shinn were watching the television when there was a knock on the door. Yzak grumbled, " Who would be looking for us? It's so late now."

Athrun stood up and went to open the door. A man was standing outside. Athrun asked, " May I know who you are looking for?"

The man introduced himself, " My name is Kisaka. I am looking for Ms Cagalli Yula Athha." Athrun said, " I am really sorry. She has moved out." Kisaka asked, " To where?"

Athrun said, " To the Clyne Mansion. And may I know why you are looking for her?" Kisaka muttered thanks and walked away.

Athrun closed the door and returned to watch the show. Kira asked, " Who's that?" Athrun said, " A guy named Kisaka is looking for Cagalli." Kira said, " Kisaka?" Athrun said, " Yea, you know him?"

Kira shook his head. Kira muttered, " Why did Kisaka come to PLANT?" Athrun said, " I also told him Cagalli has moved to the Clyne Mansion." Kira said, " I see. I will ask Cagalli tomorrow about this." Kira wondered if something had happened in Orb.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Celebration

Cagalli had just woken up when her handphone rang. She picked up the phone, " Hello. Cagalli speaking." Kira was on the phone. Kira asked, " Did you give Kisaka my address?"

Cagalli replied, " Oh. I did. I forgotten to tell him I had moved out. Why did you ask me this question?" Kira said with an anxious tone, " Kisaka came last night, but Athrun was the one who answered the door. Did something happen in Orb?"

Cagalli said calmly, "Kira, don't worry. Did Athrun tell him where I am staying currently?" Kira replied, " Yea, he did." Cagalli said, " Thanks. If anything is up, I will tell you. Bye." Kira muttered a bye.

Cagalli put down her phone. She thought out loud, " Why is Kisaka looking for me? Has something really happened in Orb?"

There was a knock on the door and Cagalli rushed to open the door. Lacus was at the door. Lacus smiled, " Are you ready to go? The boys are waiting."

As she was very worried about Orb, she has forgotten that Luna needs to have her operation that day, " Go where?" Lacus said, " To the hospital! Have you forgotten today is the day." Cagalli suddenly remembered, " Luna! Is she alright?"

Lacus nodded her head, " Go and get dressed now." Lacus closed the door and went to the living room. Cagalli quickly put on a shirt. As she was in a hurry, she didn't know that she had worn a skirt Lacus had left it in her room the night before.

She quickly grabbed her handphone and put it into her pocket. Then, she walked down the staircase. Athrun saw her and gave her a wave. Kira said, " Since everybody is here, shall we go now?"

Dearka shouted, " Yea!" Mir gave him a disapproving look. Dearka said, " What?" Mir whispered, " Today is the operation. Can you don't be so happy?" Dearka snapped, " I am born like this! I thought you like me because of this."

Mir said, " Never mind." Just then, Yzak shouted, " Am I seeing things?" Yzak was looking at Cagalli. Everybody turned to look where Yzak was looking at. Then they realized Yzak was looking at Cagalli. All of them were stunned.

Kira said, " Cagalli, I thought you hated skirts?" Cagalli said, " Yes, I do." Shinn asked, " Then why are you wearing a skirt?" Cagalli snapped, " I am not."

Dearka said, " Look at yourself." Cagalli looked down at herself and found that she was wearing a skirt. Cagalli went red in the face and rushed back to her room to change.

Meanwhile, Kira said, " Shinn, Luna and Yzak will be in my car. Lacus too." Athrun nodded and waved goodbye to Kira.

Cagalli went back into the living room and asked, " Where are the others?" Athrun said, " Went to the hospital. Let's go now."

In Athrun's car… 

Athrun whispered, " Cagalli, you look really nice in the skirt just now. I hope you would be more beautiful on the day of the ball." Cagalli blushed at this sentence.

Dearka said, " Are both of you a couple?" Cagalli snapped, " Of course not." Athrun mumbled, " Will be a couple one day." Dearka asked, " What are you talking about? Stop mumbling."

Athrun said, " None of our business, Dearka. Get back to your kissing." Dearka said, " Excuse me, Mr Zala. We are not even kissing now."

Athrun said, " Is that so? I was looking in the mirror and saw both of you kissing." Mir blushed and said, " Stop quarreling. Athrun, get back to your driving."

After a few minutes… 

Athrun announced, " We have reached the hospital." Cagalli hopped out of the car and took a deep breath. Athrun asked, " You ok?" Cagalli smiled, " Yea. The air here is fresher."

Athrun smiled and signaled Dearka, Mir and Cagalli to follow Kira. Kira said, " Luna will be leading us." Athrun nodded his head.

All of them waited outside the lift. After a few minutes, the lift came. All of them squeezed into the small lift. Cagalli shouted, " I am suffocating! Help me."

Yzak snapped, " Everybody is suffocating. Don't be stupid." Athrun said in a serious tone, " What did you say? Mind if you repeat again."

Yzak opened his mouth to say something. But Meyrin's hand covered his mouth and shook her head.

The lift door opened on the third floor. Everybody rushed out as they could not stand it anymore.

Luna said, " All of you sit down first." Luna gave a smile and walked in the doctor's office. Shinn followed her.

Cagalli was looking around the hospital when she saw Kisaka lurking near the toilets. Cagalli said, " I am going to the toilet." Kira nodded.

Cagalli went in the girls' toilet. Kisaka was behind her. Cagalli motioned Kisaka to go into a cubicle. Kisaka went in.

Cagalli immediately asked, " Why are you looking for me?" Kisaka said, " Princess, please return to Orb immediately."

Cagalli asked, " What happened? Kisaka said, " Your father wants you to go back. I am not sure of the reason." Kisaka begged, " Please, Princess." Cagalli thought for a moment and said, " Ok."

Cagalli went out of the toilet. When Athrun saw her walking back, he asked, " Where have you been? You took such a long time." Cagalli gave a smile and sat down.

Just then, Luna walked out. Shinn was behind her. Kira asked, " How's it? When does the operation starts?"

Shinn exclaimed, " Her blood clot has completely disappeared! All of them, except Luna, cheered. A nurse came and reminded them, " Control your noise level please."

Luna said, " Let's go back now." Dearka said, " No. We should go and celebrate!" Cagalli laughed. Kira walked over to Cagalli and whispered, " Meet you on MSN."

Kira brought all the girls back to the Clyne Mansion. Athrun and the other guys returned to their home. They had all agreed to meet later to go and celebrate.

Upon reaching home, Cagalli bounded up the stairs and booted up her laptop that was a gift from her father. She quickly signed in and waited for Kira to be online.

After about fifteen minutes, Kira finally went online.

Princess of Orb (Cagalli): wad is it?

Freedom forever (Kira): I saw Kisaka at the toilet just nw. Wad happened?

Princess of Orb (Cagalli): father wants me 2 return 2 Orb ASAP.

Freedom forever (Kira): I c. You are going back?

Princess of Orb (Cagalli): yea. w8.

Bodyguard (Kisaka) has been invited into this conversation.

Princess of Orb (Cagalli): Kisaka, I will b goin bac 2mrw.

Bodyguard (Kisaka): Got it. I will b accompanying u.

Bodyguard (Kisaka) has left the conversation.

Freedom forever (Kira): Gotta rush. Dearka's bugging me. bb

Freedom forever (Kira) is offline now.

Cagalli turned off the computer and went to Lacus's room with her skirt. She knocked on the door and a voice said, " Come in."

Cagalli turned the doorknob and went in the room. She said, " Lacus, your skirt." Lacus turned around and said, " Oh, leave it on the bed." Then she turned back to whatever she was doing.

Cagalli asked, " What are you doing?" Lacus replied, " Chatting on MSN." Cagalli said, " With who?"

Lacus grinned and didn't reply. Cagalli peeped from behind her and saw that Lacus was chatting to Kira.

Cagalli mumbled, " That Kira." Cagalli pushed Lacus away and muttered an apology to her. She typed on the keyboard furiously.

Freedom forever (Kira): Lacus, u dere?

Love Kira (Lacus): Kira! I tot Dearka's bugging u? And I tot u were off9?

Freedom forever (Kira): Cagalli? Whre's Lacus? Did u harm her?

Love Kira (Lacus): Ans my q first!

Freedom forever (Kira): I was appearin off9. happy? N dearka's really bugging me nw. Ask Lacus 2 come.

Cagalli, annoyed, said, " Lacus, Kira's looking for you." Cagalli walked out of the room to prepare for the celebration tonight. Cagalli opened her closet and just took out some casual clothes.

At 7pm… 

Cagalli was in the living room, waiting for Luna and Lacus. Luna and Lacus were busy preparing food in the kitchen. They had decided to have barbecue at the Clyne Mansion.

In the meantime, the boys and Meyrin had already arrived and were in the living room with Cagalli and Mir.

Yzak was chatting with Meyrin; Kira was chatting with Shinn; and Dearka was in a corner with Mir.

Athrun and Cagalli sat facing each other, feeling awkward. Athrun stood up and went to sit down beside Cagalli.

Athrun asked, " You are going back to Orb tomorrow?" Cagalli's eyes bugged at Athrun's question. She asked, " How did you know?"

Athrun said, " Kira told me. And will you be back for the ball?" Cagalli smiled, " Of course." Athrun looked down at the floor, wondering what to say.

Then, he looked up at Cagalli, " Mind if I go to Orb with you?" Cagalli held his hands and said, " I don't mind. You can come."

Lacus walked in the room and said, " Let's go barbecue now!" When they heard Lacus, Cagalli immediately let go of Athrun's hand. Cagalli stood up and said, " Lacus, let me help you."

All of them walked out into the garden where a barbecue pit stood. All of them began putting down things on the tables set in the garden. Cagalli began taking chicken wings and fish balls to barbecue.

At 9pm… 

All of them were full and were sitting on the benches, admiring the stars. Cagalli looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. She exclaimed, " Shooting star!" Everybody looked up and closed their eyes.

Meanwhile, Athrun closed his eyes and hoped that Cagalli would be with him one day. Cagalli closed her eyes and hoped that everything would be fine in Orb.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Appointment of a bodyguard

Cagalli was sleeping soundly, when she woke up with a start. She shouted, " My luggage!" As she had been tired the previous night, she had forgotten to pack her luggage.

Lacus came in and smiled, " Don't worry. I have already help you packed." Cagalli heaved a sigh of relief and said, " Thanks."

Cagalli looked up at the clock and shouted, " Oh no! I have to rush now!" Lacus said calmly, " Get dressed and have your breakfast. Athrun's waiting for you." Cagalli grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

Cagalli walked out of her room and quickly rushed down the stairs. Athrun was on the sofa, reading the newspaper. Athrun looked up from the newspaper and smiled. Cagalli smiled back at him.

Lacus shouted from the dining room, " Come over here, Cagalli." Cagalli walked into the dining room and sat down on a chair. She gobbled down her toast and milk as she was in a hurry.

When she walked out of the dining room, Athrun was already at the door with her luggage. She walked towards him and said, " Hi." Athrun smiled and dragged her luggage. Cagalli followed him.

She turned back and shouted, " Goodbye! I will be back soon!" Lacus waved to her. Cagalli hopped into Athrun's car and asked, " Have you booked a ticket?" Athrun shook his head dejectedly.

Cagalli placed her hands on his shoulder, " Don't worry. I have a pass that allows me priority in the plane. Athrun smiled and started the car.

After 10 minutes, they had reached the PLANTS International airport. Athrun looked at his watch and said, " Just in time for the plane to Orb." Cagalli proceeded to the counter and flashed a pass at a lady at the counter.

The lady said, " Ms Athha! Welcome!" Cagalli snapped, " I have to rush back to Orb. Give me two seats." The lady replied, " Ok." The lady handed her two passes.

Cagalli handed Athrun a pass. Cagalli said, " Just show the guard the pass." Cagalli dragged her luggage and flashed her pass. Athrun followed her.

Cagalli and Athrun went aboard the plane and requested for two seats. The air hostess looked at their pass and arranged two seats for them immediately.

After a few minutes, the plane finally took off. Cagalli sat at the window seat. Cagalli, within minutes, had dozed off. Her head leaned on Athrun's shoulder. Athrun looked down at her and stroked her blonde hair.

After two hours, Cagalli woke up and looked up at Athrun. Cagalli asked, " Are we reaching Orb?" Athrun shook his head, " Soon." Cagalli looked out of the window, and saw that they were reaching Orb International Airport.

The plane landed and Cagalli alighted from the plane. On the way into the departure hall, she bumped into Kisaka. She exclaimed, " Kisaka! I almost forgot that you were coming!"

Athrun was behind Cagalli. He was shocked that Cagalli knew Kisaka. Cagalli turned around and pulled Athrun beside her. She said, " Kisaka, this is Athrun." Kisaka looked at him and smiled.

She went on, " Athrun, this is Kisaka. He is my personal bodyguard." Athrun held out his hands, " Hi." Kisaka shook hands with Athrun and gave a smile.

Kisaka began, " Princess, your father is waiting for you outside the airport." Cagalli took Athrun's hand and followed Kisaka. Athrun looked down at his hands and blushed.

Outside the airport… 

Cagalli and Athrun hopped into a brand white car. Kisaka was in the front seat with the chauffeur. Cagalli sat beside her father. Her father looked at Athrun and said, " Isn't this Patrick Zala's son?"

Athrun smiled at him, " Yes, I am. My name is Athrun Zala." Cagalli looked at Athrun and pointed at her father, " This is my father. His name is Uzumi Nara Athha."

Athrun looked at Cagalli's father, " Glad to meet you, Lord Uzumi." Cagalli's father smiled, " Your father has taught you good manners."

Cagalli took Lord Uzumi's hand and asked, " Where are we going, Father?" Lord Uzumi looked at her and said, " You will know later. By the way, how was it in PLANT?"

Cagalli laughed, " Quite fun." The car suddenly jerked to a stop in front of a magnificent hotel. Kisaka looked at the chauffeur and scolded, " Do you want to be fired? You are endangering Lord Uzumi's and the Princess's life!"

Cagalli motioned Kisaka to stop scolding the chauffeur. She said, " Be careful next time." The chauffeur said, " Thank you, Lady Cagalli."

Lord Uzumi, Cagalli, Athrun and Kisaka alighted from the car. Lord Uzumi led Cagalli, Athrun and Kisaka into a hotel room. A man of Cagalli's age with purple hair was in the room.

When Lord Uzumi and Cagalli entered the room, the man immediately stood up and tried to hug Cagalli. Cagalli kicked him, and he immediately let out a scream. He said, " That hurts."

Then he glanced at Athrun and pointed at him, " Who is he?" Lord Uzumi said, " That is Athrun Zala." He went on, " And this is Yuuna Roma Seiran."

Yuuna said, " So, he is Patrick Zala's son." Athrun nodded his head. Cagalli said, " Father, why is Yuuna here?"

Lord Uzumi explained, " Cagalli, I want you to marry Yuuna. It's for the interests of Orb."

Cagalli protested, " I don't want to marry that freak!" Lord Uzumi reminded Cagalli, " Manners." Cagalli ignored that reminder and went on, " And besides, I don't even know him well!"

Lord Uzumi said, " It's ok if you don't want to marry him." Cagalli smiled, " Thanks, Father." Lord Uzumi continued, " But you have to find a boyfriend by November."

Cagalli nodded her head. Yuuna shouted, " I don't want to wait anymore! I have waited for 2 years." Athrun stepped forward, " Yuuna, what's your will be yours one day."

Yuuna glared at him, " Shut up!" Cagalli shouted at Yuuna, " How could you shout at him! He has more rights than you!"

Lord Uzumi went out of the room with Kisaka. Yuuna shouted, " Cagalli, do you like him?" Cagalli shouted back, " So what if I do?" Athrun's heart thumped very fast and he felt his face turned red.

Yuuna shouted at Athrun, " Love rival! How dare you fight with me for Cagalli!" Athrun took hold of Cagalli's hands and walked out of the room.

Athrun said, " Let's stay in Orb for a few more days." Cagalli nodded, " Come and live in the Athha Mansion." Athrun smiled.

In the Athha Mansion… 

Cagalli led Athrun into the guest room. Athrun exclaimed, " Wow, the rooms are big!" Cagalli laughed, " As big as yours?" Athrun said, " Yea! How big is this mansion?"

Cagalli scratched her head, " I don't know." Athrun laughed, " Never mind. But I could see that it's as big as mine." Cagalli laughed, " Are you going to be online later?"

Athrun nodded. Cagalli smiled, " Talk to you later." She returned to her room. Once reaching her room, she booted up her laptop and quickly signed in. She saw that Athrun was already online.

Princess Of Orb (Cagalli): Hi, Athrun!

Prince Zala (Athrun): Hello!

Princess Of Orb (Cagalli): Ur display name is very funi. Haha

Prince Zala (Athrun): Isit? w8w8.

Prince Zala (Athrun) has changed his display name to Justice (Athrun).

Princess Of Orb (Cagalli): Haha!

Princess Of Orb (Cagalli) is offline now.

Cagalli signed out and rushed to Athrun's room. On the way, she bumped into Athrun. Athrun panted, " I thought something happened to you." Cagalli laughed.

Cagalli said, " I think it's a waste of electricity since we are living under the same roof." Athrun laughed, " Yea!" Athrun said, " Cagalli, mind if you tell me more about that Yuuna?"

Cagalli replied, " I don't know much about him. But, I am certain he doesn't like me. I think he only want my rights, so he can rule Orb."

Athrun nodded his head, " I see." Cagalli suggested, " Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Athrun said, " Ok." Cagalli reminded, " Remember to wear something that will conceal your identity."

Athrun, puzzled, asked, " Why?" Cagalli laughed, " Some of the girls in Orb like you. So, do you want them to harass you?" Athrun shook his head, " How about you?"

Cagalli said, " Don't worry." She rushed back to her room to change. After a few minutes, Athrun and Cagalli were in the hall. Cagalli pointed at Athrun, " Why didn't you wear glasses or hats?"

Athrun laughed, " I am sure you will help me if such situation happens." Cagalli said, " Maybe not." Cagalli pushed the main door open and walked towards the gate. Athrun followed her, looking at the scenery around the Mansion.

Cagalli told the guard at the gate, " Sir Athrun and I are going for a walk. We will be back at about 8pm. Please tell Kisaka." The guard replied, " Yes, Lady Cagalli. Have a nice walk, Lady Cagalli and Sir Athrun."

The gate opened, and Cagalli ran out. Athrun ran after her, shouting, " Wait for me!" Cagalli stopped and laughed. Athrun panted, " You are a fast runner."

Cagalli said, " Thanks for the compliment. But, you are quite fast too." Athrun asked, " Why do people call you Lady Cagalli instead of Princess?"

Cagalli replied, " My father want them to call me that, except for Kisaka. He's my personal bodyguard."

Athrun nodded, " I see. Where shall we go?" Cagalli pondered for a moment, " How about the park? The park here is very clean." Athrun nodded, " Let's go now."

Cagalli led the way to the park. Upon reaching the park, Athrun hid behind Cagalli. Cagalli asked, " What's wrong?" Athrun whispered, " Meer."

Cagalli looked in front and saw that Meer was sitting on a bench. Cagalli whispered back, " Come out. I will help you." Athrun walked out slowly. Then, Cagalli shouted to Meer, " What are you doing here?"

Meer turned to face Cagalli, " And what are you doing here?" Suddenly, Meer spotted Athrun. She said, " Athrun, you are here too!" Athrun said with a serious tone, " Reply her!"

Meer said, " I am here for a holiday. I just came last night. And, how about you? What are you doing with Athrun?" Cagalli walked towards her, " I am here because my father requested me to. Athrun is here to accompany me."

Meer gritted her teeth and tried to slap Cagalli. But, as her hand was on the way to Cagalli's face, somebody grabbed her hand. Cagalli turned and said, " Kisaka!"

Kisaka said, " Do you know we can report you for trying to assassinate the Princess of Orb?" Meer gave a laugh, " Princess? Who's the Princess?"

Kisaka replied, " Ms Cagalli Yula Athha." Meer shouted, " She's the Princess of Orb?" All the passers-by said, " Yea." Cagalli said, " Kisaka, let go of her hand."

Kisaka let go of Meer's hand and said, " Say thanks to the Princess." Meer was so shocked that she could only mumbled, " Thank you, Princess." Cagalli nodded her head slightly.

Just then, some of the passers-by realized that Athrun was with Cagalli. They screamed, " Athrun Zala!" Athrun slapped his forehead, " Oh no!" Cagalli said calmly, " Kisaka, you will handle this for me."

Kisaka said, " Yes, Princess." Cagalli whispered, " Let's run back to the Mansion. Kisaka will handle this."

As Athrun and Cagalli ran, all the fan-girls of Athrun began chasing after him. Kisaka blocked their path. The fan-girls said, " Let us go!"

Kisaka said, " Sir Athrun can report you for harassing him if you chase him." Kisaka turned to follow Cagalli.

Back in the Athha Mansion… 

Cagalli sat down at the dining table. Athrun and Yuuna were on either sides of her. Cagalli complained, " Father, why is Yuuna here?"

Lord Uzumi said, " Don't talk while you are having your dinner." Yuuna wrapped his arms around Cagalli's waist. Cagalli stood up and looked furiously at Yuuna, Don't touch me!"

Lord Uzumi said, " Cagalli, sit down." Cagalli protested, " But…" Lord Uzumi said, " No buts." Athrun ate quickly and soon finished his dinner. He stood up and said, " I have finished my dinner. Thank you for your great hospitality, Lord Uzumi."

Lord Uzumi smiled. Athrun said, " I shall return to my room now." As he walked back, Cagalli said, " Athrun, sit down." Athrun turned back and sat down.

Cagalli stood up and said, " I have something to announce." Lord Uzumi asked, " What is it?" Cagalli announced, " I shall appoint Athrun as my bodyguard." Lord Uzumi said, " Isn't 1 bodyguard enough?"

Cagalli said, " Father, Kisaka can't follow me everywhere. Please agree to my appointment." Athrun turned to look at Lord Uzumi as Lord Uzumi pondered over the appointment.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Athrun's mother

Finally, Lord Uzumi stood up and said, " Ok, Athrun shall be Cagalli's bodyguard." Cagalli smiled, " Thank you, Father." Athrun bowed, " Thank you, Lord Uzumi." Yuuna glared at Athrun.

Cagalli said, " Athrun, behind me please." Athrun stood up and stood behind Cagalli. Lord Uzumi asked, " Cagalli, when are you going back to PLANT?"

Cagalli replied, " Tomorrow." Yuuna exclaimed, " What? So fast?" Cagalli looked at him, " It's not really fast. I think it's very slow." Yuuna said, " I will miss you." And, he wrapped his arms around Cagalli's waist.

Athrun took Yuuna's arms and said, " Excuse me, Sir Yuuna." Yuuna looked at him, " Let go of my hands." Athrun let go of his hands. Cagalli stood up and said, " Father, I shall return to my room now. Have an enjoyable dinner." Lord Uzumi merely nodded his head.

Cagalli said, " Athrun, follow me." Athrun looked down at the ground and said, " Yes, Princess." Athrun followed Cagalli into her bedroom. Cagalli flopped down onto her king-sized deluxe bed.

Cagalli shouted, " Finally!" Athrun stood in a corner. Cagalli said, " Athrun, you did a good job! Were you a bodyguard once?"

Athrun bowed, " Thank you for your compliment, Princess." Cagalli laughed, " You don't have to speak to me like this once we are alone. And answer my question."

Athrun laughed, " I had observed Kisaka." Cagalli laughed and nodded her head, " No wonder." Athrun asked, " Do I have to take this job seriously?" Cagalli thought for a while, " Maybe when Yuuna is around?"

Athrun nodded his head, " So we are going back tomorrow?" Cagalli said, " No!" Athrun, puzzled, asked, " But I thought you told you Lord Uzumi that your are leaving tomorrow?"

Cagalli said, " It's a lie. Maybe we return to PLANT on Thursday? Just in time for the ball." Athrun said, " Ok. But aren't you worried Yuuna might follow us?"

Cagalli said, " He dares? I will order the whole airport not to let Yuuna Roma Seiran in." After finishing her sentence, she laughed.

Cagalli suggested, " Wanna check if Kira is online?" Athrun said, " Sure!" Cagalli booted up her laptop and soon signed in.

Cagalli exclaimed, " Kira's online!" Athrun said, " Talk to him." Cagalli nodded.

Princess of Orb (Cagalli): Yo! Kira!

Freedom forever (Kira): Wassup? I m bz.

Princess of Orb (Cagalli): Bz wif wad? Tokin to Lacus again?

Freedom forever (Kira): None of ur business.

Princess of Orb (Cagalli): Hey, Kira! Athrun hre! Athrun Zala!

Freedom forever (Kira): Hi, buddy! Wad r u doin in my sis room?

Princess of Orb (Cagalli): Cagalli hre! Hw do u noe if he is in my rm?

Freedom forever (Kira): Jus guessin.

Princess of Orb (Cagalli): btw, we r returnin 2 PLANT on thurs.

Freedom forever (Kira): kk. Gtg. Bb to Athrun n Cagalli.

Freedom forever (Kira) is now offline.

Cagalli signed out of MSN and said, " It's so boring! I am going out to check if that Yuuna has gone." Cagalli walked to the door and opened it quietly. She looked around and went back to the room.

Cagalli said, " Finally!" Athrun laughed. Cagalli looked at Athrun's hair and said, " How come you have blue hair?" Athrun said, " My mother has blue hair." He appeared really sad when he said that sentence.

Cagalli, noticing the sadness in his voice, asked, " What's wrong?" Tears streamed down Athrun's face. The sudden crying shocked Cagalli. She patted Athrun on the back, " Tell me what happened. Maybe I can help you."

Athrun, crying, said, " You know the Bloody Valentine war?" Cagalli nodded her head. Athrun went on, " Because of that war, my mother died." Cagalli was shocked.

Athrun continued, " After my mother died, my father devoted himself to his work. And, the Zala Mansion was not as lively as before. I really miss my mother. Everytime my father scold me, my mother would defend me." Cagalli said, " I see. I am sorry."

Athrun wiped away his tears and said, " It's not your fault as it's a war between the Naturals and Coordinators." Cagalli said, " Well, whatever the reason is, I am really sorry."

Athrun smiled, " It's getting pretty late. I had better get back to my room. Bye." Cagalli replied, " Bye. Good night." Athrun walked out of the room. When Athrun had gone, Cagalli thought aloud, " Athrun has such a sad background."

The next day… 

Athrun knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes before knocking the door again. Athrun mumbled, " What took her so long?"

As Athrun was about to knock down the door, Cagalli opened the door. Cagalli smiled, " Sorry, was in the bathroom just now." Athrun laughed, " How come you woke up so early today?"

Cagalli laughed, " Got used to getting up early when I was in PLANT." Athrun said, " Let's have breakfast."

Cagalli and Athrun both walked into the dining room. Cagalli and Athrun both greeted Lord Uzumi. Lord Uzumi asked, " What time are you leaving today?"

Cagalli said, " Err… 3pm." Lord Uzumi said, " I see. I will tell Kira that." Cagalli immediately stood up, " No! I had told him." Lord Uzumi said, " Kira told me that you told him you are returning on Thursday."

Cagalli said, " Well, Father. I was lying to you. I don't want Yuuna to follow me. He is a pain in the neck!" Lord Uzumi said, " Ok. You really don't like him?" Cagalli said, " Yea!"

Meanwhile in PLANT… 

Kira sat in the living room of the Clyne Mansion, wondering, " 2 more days to Thursday. Such a long time!" Lacus asked, " Kira? Kira?" Kira looked at her, " Yes?" Lacus asked, " A penny for your thoughts?"

Kira smiled, " Just wondering why Athrun and Cagalli would stay so long in Orb." Lacus, smiling, suggested, " Maybe Cagalli wants to bring Athrun around Orb?" Kira said, " Maybe."

Shinn said, " Ask them to get some presents for us!" Kira said, " Why don't you tell them yourself?" Shinn begged, " Please. Do me a favor, please." Kira said, " Ok, ok!" Kira picked up the phone and dialed Cagalli's handphone number.

Kira said, " Hello. Is that Cagalli?" Cagalli replied, " Yea. Why are you looking for me?" Kira said, " Shinn has something to tell you." Shinn, Dearka and Yzak shouted into the phone, " Get some presents for all of us!"

Cagalli said, " Kira, was that Yzak, Dearka and Shinn?" Kira said, " Yea." Cagalli said angrily, " Are they trying to make me deaf?" Kira laughed and said, " Bye."

Kira off his handphone and laughed. Lacus looked at him in a weird manner, " What's so funny?" Kira said, " Nothing."

Back in Orb… 

Cagalli frowned as she thought about Shinn, Dearka and Yzak. Athrun looked at her, " Cagalli, what's wrong?"

Cagalli said, " I am so pissed off with Shinn, Dearka and Yzak!" Athrun asked, " What happened?" Cagalli said, " They shouted in my ears and expected us to buy presents for them!"

Athrun laughed. Cagalli continued frowning. Athrun said, " Don't frown. There will be wrinkles." Cagalli laughed.

On Thursday… 

Athrun said, " Finally! Tomorrow's the ball. Are you excited?" Cagalli laughed, " No." Athrun said, " Me too. I have attended a lot of balls. Not really a lot." Cagalli laughed.

Cagalli said, " Let's get on the car." Athrun nodded, and dragged their luggage to the car. Cagalli sat comfortably in the car and shouted through the window, " Goodbye, Father!" Lord Uzumi waved at her.

After 10 minutes… 

Cagalli and Athrun reached the airport. Cagalli said, " Athrun, you go check in first." After she finished saying, she ran to the information counter and told the lady, " Please do not let a guy called Yuuna Roma Seiran to check in. Even if he showed you all kinds of passes or threatened to report you, just say that this is an order from Cagalli Yula Athha and Athrun Zala."

Cagalli rushed to where Athrun was. She said, " I thought I told you to go check in first?" Athrun said, " It's the same. Let's go now."

Athrun asked, " What did you tell the lady?" Cagalli grinned, " I told them not to let Yuuna check in."

Athrun said, " You really did?" Cagalli laughed, " Yea, I really did that." Athrun laughed, " He would be furious!" Cagalli laughed.

Back in PLANT… 

Cagalli said, " Finally, back in PLANT." Athrun smiled. Athrun said, " Let's get to my car." They went over to Athrun's car.

Athrun said, " Just here for a few days, and it's still the same." Cagalli laughed. Athrun drove to the Clyne Mansion. Upon reaching the Mansion, Cagalli shouted, " We are back!"

Cagalli ran out of the car and went to hug Lacus, Luna, Mir and Meyrin. Shinn, Dearka and Yzak shouted, " Presents?"

Cagalli said, " Living room first." After a few minutes, everybody was in the living room. Cagalli said as she took out the presents, " 1 for Lacus, Mir, Luna and Meyrin. 1 for Kira too."

Dearka, Yzak and Shinn asked, " Where's ours?" Cagalli said, " The three of you will not have any presents as you almost made me deaf." Kira, Lacus, Mir, Luna and Meyrin laughed.

Cagalli continued, "But we have finally decided to buy some presents for you since you don't mean to shout in my ear." Athrun gave the presents to them.

Cagalli said, " Ok. Happy with the presents?" All of them had smiles on their faces. Cagalli said, " I will go back to my room." Cagalli thought as she returned to her room, " Tomorrow's the ball. I am so excited. Wonder how Athrun would look like."

On Friday… 

Lacus, Mir and Luna were busy preparing for the ball. Cagalli sat on the sofa, " It's still early." Lacus replied, " We have a lot to do."

Cagalli shouted, " Never mind." Cagalli returned to her room and opened the wardrobe. She looked at the gown she was going to wear that night. As it had been months since she wore that dress, she mumbled to herself, " I hope I will look nice on it."

Then, Cagalli flopped onto her bed and soon went to dreamland.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- The ball

Lacus shook Cagalli and said, " Cagalli, wake up." Cagalli opened her eyes and blinked a few times, she asked, " What's the time now?"

Lacus said, " It's 5.30 now." Cagalli shouted, " What? It's so late." Lacus said, " Go and have a bath and then proceed to the dining room for dinner. Mir has cooked some noodles."

Cagalli grumbled, " How is some noodles going to satisfy my stomach?" Lacus smiled, " The ball will have food too. If you are too full, you are going to miss the delicacies at the ball."

Cagalli said, " Ok." Lacus said as she left the room, " Remember not to change into your gown first." Cagalli went into the bathroom.

At Kira's house… 

Shinn, Dearka and Yzak had successfully borrowed three tuxedos from either Athrun or Kira. Shinn was at the living room, " Athrun, please! Please ask your chauffeur to drive us to the ball."

Athrun thought for a while and said, " Ok, ok." Shinn said, " Thanks. I will go and tell Dearka and Yzak." Kira came in from the kitchen and said, " No need. I have already told them. And we are going as a group. We will meet the girls at the ball."

Dearka said, " But we must reach there earlier than the girls." Kira nodded, " I think the girls are reaching there at about 7. So, at about 6.10, we will set off."

Back in the Clyne Mansion… 

Cagalli was at the dining table with Mir, Luna, Meyrin and Lacus. Cagalli complained, " Why did you cook only 2 packets of instant noodles. There are 4 persons here excluding me." Lacus said, " Cagalli, I have told you the reason."

Cagalli pouted, " But I am really hungry." Mir smiled, " Just bear with it." Meyrin asked, " How are we going to get to the ball?"

Lacus said, " I have engaged a chauffeur to drive us there." Luna asked, " Have you told the boys?" Lacus nodded.

Lacus looked at the clock and said, " It's 6 now. Go and have a bath." Cagalli exclaimed, " What? Again!" Lacus said, " You can don't bath if you want. But surely you want to smell nice?"

Cagalli grumbled and proceeded to have a bath again. Lacus shouted, " Don't change into your gown first. After you have come out from your bath, then you change."

After 10 minutes… 

Cagalli walked out of the bathroom to find Lacus sitting down on her bed. Cagalli exclaimed, " Wow! You are so beautiful!" Lacus smiled, " Get changed into your gown."

Cagalli said, " Mind if you go out?" Lacus stood up and went out of the room. Cagalli took the apple green gown and mumbled, " Just for Athrun." And, she began changing.

When Cagalli had changed into the gown, she said, " Lacus, you can come in now." Lacus came in the room and looked at Cagalli, stunned.

After a while, Lacus finally said, " Cagalli, you are really beautiful!" Cagalli said, " Don't waste my time. Help me with the hair."

Lacus said, " Luna, come help me." Luna went into the room and said, " Wow, both are you are pretty." Cagalli snapped, " You too. Come help me with the makeup."

Cagalli asked, " Am I the last one?" Luna asked, " What do you mean?" Lacus said, " Yes, we are already done with our makeup and the hair."

Cagalli said, " Oh. Are you done?" Luna said, " Don't talk. It's going to be done soon."

At Kira's house… 

Kira said, " It's 6.10 now. We should get ready to go. Athrun, is your chauffeur here?" Athrun nodded, " He is waiting for us now."

Kira shouted, " Hey, the three of you! Are you all done?" Dearka came out of his room in a tuxedo. Dearka looked at both Kira and Athrun and said, " Wow, both of you are so handsome!"

Yzak walked out of his room and said, " Don't you know both of them are born handsome?" Kira said, " Where's Shinn? We have to go soon." Shinn said, " Here!"

Kira said, " Ok, let's go." Athrun looked at himself before he went. He mumbled, " Hope Cagalli thinks that I am handsome."

At the Clyne Mansion… 

Cagalli looked at herself in the mirror. Meyrin wore a blue gown, " Cagalli! You are so pretty!" Cagalli smiled at Meyrin, " Thanks. You are pretty too." Meyrin blushed.

Lacus asked, " Satisfied?" Cagalli said, " Yes." Lacus looked at Cagalli's alarm clock, " It's 6.20 now. We have to go." All the girls stood up and made their way slowly down, in case they might trip.

When they had reached the living room, they walked out and saw a white limousine. Mir exclaimed, " Wow! A limo!" Lacus smiled, " Get on the car."

Cagalli settled herself comfortably in the car. All she thought of was how Athrun would look like. Luna said, " Cagalli? You there?" Cagalli was snapped out of her thoughts, " Yes?"

Lacus giggled, " Were you thinking about Athrun just now?" Cagalli snapped, " Of course not!" Mir and Meyrin giggled.

Luna said, " Cagalli, tell me why you went to Orb in a hurry." Cagalli said, " Some matters to settle." Luna said, " Oh. Mind explaining it in details?"

Cagalli asked, " Why are you so interested to know?" Luna smiled, " It's fine if you don't want to tell." Nobody spoke for the rest of the ride.

Just then, the limo stopped. Cagalli looked outside and saw that they had reached. The chauffeur went down the car and opened the door of the car for the girls to get off.

Before going to the ball, Lacus said, " Come back at about 12. And, here's your money." Lacus closed the door and said, " It's 6.50 now. Let's get in."

The 5 girls walked up the steps and pushed the main door open. A lot of people had already arrived. When they walked in, everybody was looking at them. Whispers could be heard everywhere.

Cagalli ignored the whispers and proceeded to find Athrun. Cagalli looked around and saw a group of girls surrounding something.

Cagalli mumbled, " Again." Cagalli walked towards the group of girls and said, " Is Athrun there?"

Athrun exclaimed, " Cagalli! I am trapped. Save me please." Cagalli said, " Excuse me, I don't want to be rough today." The girls ignored Cagalli.

Cagalli went on, " I am sure all of you here have partner. Mind if all of you return to your partner?" The girls continued to surround Athrun. Cagalli could hear some of them saying, " Athrun, I love you!"

Cagalli looked around and saw a mike on the stage. She walked quickly towards it and picked up the mike, " Testing."

Cagalli cleared her throat and said, " Attention please! Partners of the group of the girls over there, please bring them away." Cagalli could see angry partners storming towards the group and pulling their partner away.

Soon, the crowd dispersed. Cagalli went back to Athrun and said, " Hi!" Athrun stood up and looked at Cagalli, from top to bottom.

Finally, he said, " Wow! You are ravishing today!" Cagalli blushed and then she looked at Athrun and said, " You are dashing too."

Athrun laughed, " Thanks. Want a drink?" Cagalli nodded her head, "Let's go." They went to take a drink and both of them stood in a corner, sipping their drink.

Athrun said, " Let's get to the center of the hall. Mr Durandal is giving a speech." Both of them moved towards the center.

Mr Durandal walked up the stage and held the mike in his hand, " Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!"

Then, he went on, " Welcome to Destiny High's 80th Anniversary! Before I start my speech, can all you line up according to your class? It's to facilitate us."

Everybody went to find his or her classes. Athrun and Cagalli walked till the end and saw Kira there. They went to line up behind Kira.

Kira turned around and smiled. Mr Durandal continued, " Ok. All of you are settled down now. Today is a special day. It's our school 80th Anniversary." He paused and waited for some response. But, there was none.

He went on, " Destiny High is 80 years old today. Today, Destiny High has produced good students and has won many awards. I am really proud to be the principal. And, we even have some respectable students in our school!"

He cleared his throat, " I am sure you know who the respectable students are. There are currently 3 in our school. I am really happy that their parents would choose this school. And they had chosen the correct choice. Students that are in this school are special to us. We believe that every student has the potential to excel. May we do better every year!"

Everybody clapped. Ms Talia went up the stage and took the mike from Mr Durandal. Ms Talia said, " Everybody, this year we are going to have a contest. It's a contest where we will pick out 2 handsome gentlemen and 2 beautiful ladies."

All the students whispered among themselves. Ms Talia continued, " All of you, Mr Durandal and me will be the judges. You have to vote for them. You have to vote based on their attire and not on their popularity. I am sure everybody is clear about this. Let the ball start now!"

Music blasted from the speakers. Athrun knelt down and said, " Would I have the privilege to dance with you?" Cagalli blushed and took hold of Athrun's hands.

The both of them moved to the center of the hall and began dancing. As they danced, Cagalli whispered, " Who do you think will win the contest?"

Athrun thought for a while and said, " Maybe me?" Cagalli laughed. Athrun smiled, " Do you know you are really ravishing today?" Cagalli blushed and said, " Thanks."

Cagalli asked, " Do you know what's the time now?" Athrun looked up at the clock and replied, " It's 8.30 now." Cagalli said, " So fast?" Athrun nodded his head. Cagalli asked, " You know what time does the ball ends?"

Athrun said, " At about 12. You can go home early if you wish to." Cagalli said, " I see. Thanks." Athrun smiled.

They danced in silence. Just then, Cagalli asked, " Did you see Meer?" Athrun said, " Meer? I didn't see her." Cagalli suggested, " Maybe she's sick?"

Athrun laughed, " That's good. Maybe she's got frightened and decided to hide." Cagalli laughed, " You mean last time in Orb?" Athrun nodded. Athrun laughed.

Cagalli suggested, " Let's go for a drink? I am feeling very tired." Athrun said, " You go sit down there. I will go and take the drinks."

Cagalli nodded her head and proceeded to sit down on a chair. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was 9pm now. Cagalli mumbled, " Time flies so fast."

Just then, somebody sat down beside her. Cagalli turned her head around, thinking it was Athrun. But, it was…

Cagalli shouted, " Yuuna? What are you doing here?" Yuuna smiled, " Hello, dear." Cagalli said, " I am not your dear. Who let you in?" Yuuna said, " The security guard. I bribed him."

Cagalli shouted, " Get lost now! I can ask the security to throw you out!" Yuuna wrapped his arms around Cagalli's waist. Cagalli shouted, " Kira! Athrun! Dearka! Shinn! Yzak!"

Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Shinn and Yzak rushed to Cagalli, all of them shouting, " What's wrong?" Yuuna laughed, " Are those your bodyguards?" Athrun looked at Yuuna, " Oh. You again."

Kira said as he glanced at Yuuna's hand, " Who are you? I am Cagalli's twin brother. Don't ever think of hugging my sister."

Dearka immediately went forward and took hold of Yuuna's hand and tried to drag him away. Dearka shouted, " Come help me!" Athrun, Kira, Shinn and Yzak took hold of Yuuna's hands and legs and carried him out of the hall.

Cagalli laughed as she watch Yuuna struggled. After a while, the guys returned. Kira asked, " Who's that guy?" Cagalli said, " He is Yuuna. My father wants me to marry him. Well, anyway thanks for your help. You should return back to your partner now."

Dearka said, " What? Marry him? Your father must be mad. I am much more handsome than that purple hair freak is!" Cagalli laughed. Kira said, " Let's get back to our partners. They are waiting for us. See you later."

When the boys had left, Athrun said, " When you shouted for me, I immediately dropped the drinks and rushed here. So, no drinks." Cagalli laughed, " It's alright. Thanks for your help."

Athrun said, " I can't believe that Yuuna is here. I thought only students from Destiny High could attend this ball?" Cagalli replied, " He bribed the security guard!"

Athrun said, " Let's report this to the principal?" Cagalli laughed, " No need. I don't want the guards to lose their jobs because of this." Athrun said, " You are really kind-hearted."

Cagalli whispered, " It's my job as a princess." Athrun laughed, Well, I guess so." Cagalli asked, " By the way, you have so many fan-girls. Why did you invite me to this ball?"

Athrun blushed, " Well, because you are my best friend's sister and I know you better. If I invite the one of the fan-girls, she would not let go of me." Cagalli laughed at the last sentence, " I see." Athrun mumbled to himself, " And besides, I like you."


End file.
